Thorns of a Rose
by BrokenSeme
Summary: When an incarnation that's as strong as Naraku is set free in Feudal Era Japan, Sesshomaru is marked for his own protection. Unable to leave, will Sesshomaru kill for freedom? Or will he find his own reasons to stay by Naraku's side? NaraSess. Yaoi.
1. The Shard

[[Disclaimer: Bits will resemble actions in the manga/anime series, yes, but most things will be out of order. Not only because it's been horribly long since I've seen/read the series, but because I want to give this story my own, personal touch. So.. If you read something familiar and realize, at the end, it's not exactly what you remember in the series, bear with me. It's how I'm playing things out so things go faster.]]

_Downfall._

_Of course it would come this way, and at a time like this, no less._

_I could feel his hand in mine. I could hardly breathe, much less speak. I could feel the sweat slipping down my face. Where the droplets would usually be calming and cool, they were not, for my body temperature was much too low to register their cooling effect. I looked into those eyes.. Those eyes I had fallen in love with.. And I could say nothing. Not even those words I hardly said when I had ample opportunity. But I was more than aware that he knew the words that I could not say.. I knew that he could and would go on without me. That he would take care of what I was leaving behind. Though.. Even in his willingness to carry on, I could still see the pain he was trying so very hard to hide from me, "..don't.." I whispered, giving his bloodied hand as hard of a squeeze as I could muster. Now, whether I was telling him not to cry or to not hold back his emotions, even I was uncertain.. But it seemed he understood, because as his eyes began to swell with tears, and his grip tightened on my hand, a small smile came to his lips, "I'll miss you, my rose.." As he said that, a tear slid down his cheek. A single tear.. And it made my throat swell. I had never seen him cry. I wanted so badly to say something back, but words betrayed me._

_I felt that single tear hit my hand, and my eyes grew heavy. I could make out the evident straining in his features.. The clenching of his well defined jaw.. He wanted to beg for me not to go.. However, we both knew there was no going back. I trusted he wouldn't let my memory fade. It was the price I had to pay for what we always wanted._

_My breathing slowed dramatically.. And I could feel the stilling of my heart.. I could hear a faint voice, but his attention was never called from me, and, with a last.. Desperate squeeze to his hand, I succumbed to my bitter ending, letting my eyes fall closed as the cold of darkness carried me to a place I never told anyone I feared.._

_._

_.  
_

"Die, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru muttered calmly, swinging his sword at his younger half brother, only to have it clash with the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha shoved at his brother's sword with his own blade, at which point Sesshomaru nimbly leaped back and out of reach, a scowl evident in his features.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sesshomaru? Don't get bent out of shape just because you can't kill a lousy, little half-breed like me," Inuyasha taunted as he jumped high in the air, bringing his sword down over his older brother, who simply moved out of the way, catching him in the back with an attack from his poison whip. A cry ripped its way out of the younger male's lips, "Attacking from behind, you wretch?"

"You should never allow me to be at your back. You lack style, filthy half-breed."

"This thing is heavier than I make it look!" He hollered, charging at his fully demon brother, who parried his attack with his own sword.

"If it is so heavy.. Why don't I relieve you of the burden?" With a thrust to the side, his blade sent Inuyasha's sword flying, landing with a light thud, tip down, into the dirt. Kagome could be heard, calling out for Inuyasha from the sidelines, but this did not stop Sesshomaru from leaping into the air once more and landing next to the sword, reaching out and grabbing the hilt, the barrier having no effect because of his human appendage, "Witness the true power of Tetsusaiga when its true master wields it."

'What..?' Inuyasha couldn't speak. He could only stare, lips tight as he tried to figure out how Sesshomaru could touch the blade. Why wasn't it repelling him? "Just because you can grab the damn sword doesn't mean it'll transform for you, you idiot!" He snarled, glowering at his brother, who only answered with a smirk and a swing of the sword. Its strength was tremendous, raging over the ground toward a mountain and awaking hundreds of demons that had to time to fear for their lives, as they were slain nearly instantly.

"He split the mountain!" Miroku could only gape as he laid there, still poisoned from the insect attack earlier, though the medicines Kagome had given him earlier were beginning to take effect.

"Prepare to die, little brother," as Sesshomaru took aim at Inuyasha, an arrow came flying at him, piercing his armor, but not touching his skin.

"There!" Kagome screamed, taking aim with another arrow, "He's got a shard of the sacred jewel embedded in his arm!" Sesshomaru scowled as Inuyasha screamed for her not to interfere, but it was too late, "I can get him!" Another arrow was shot at Sesshomaru. What a mistake.. The graceful demon caught the arrow between his fingers and proceeded to evaporate it with his venomous claws.

"Foolish woman.." With a swift move and a swing of the Tetsusaiga, a lethal wave was sent in the human's direction. Inuyasha acted quickly, jumping in the way of the blast and landing on top of Kagome.

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha said lowly, crawling over to her and cradling her in his arms, "Kagome, answer me!" When she didn't answer, Inuyasha growled ferally, bearing his teeth as he looked to Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eyes, "You bastard!" The half-breed left her to Miroku and Shippo, "Take her far from here! Now!"

Sesshomaru was taken aback when his brother jumped at him furiously. It was the embrace he never wanted, and it gave him the upper hand, "Foolish little brother.." He muttered quietly, jabbing his poisonous claws into Inuyasha's back and completely through his abdomen. He bellowed in pain, but that turned into sarcastic laughter.

"I really thought you would have noticed, brother.." The full-blooded demon's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, but it was too late to stop it. The human arm he had acquired was ripped from him, along with the sword, and his ability to ever touch it again.

Inuyasha removed the hand that still clung to the sword and then fell to his knees, the sword still pulsing with life as it buried itself in the ground in front of Inuyasha, who now seemed to be unconscious. Jaken burst forth from the remains of the slain demons which were scattered along the plains in which they stood, "M'lord! Inuyasha has fallen unconscious. We shall-"

"Don't step any closer, Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded, though it was too late. Tetsusaiga acted of it's own accord and struck waves of deadly energy through the ground, scaring Jaken into running toward Sesshomaru, who had jumped out of the way, 'What is this..? His energy.. This scent..' Amber eyes narrowed to slits as he studied his younger a moment longer, "Come, Jaken.."

"B-but.. Lord Sesshomaru-" It was lost on his master's ears, as he was already ascending into the air. Jaken had to scramble to catch up, "Wait for me, master!" And they were off, soaring through the clouds as Sesshomaru continued to ponder the events of only moments ago. What could have cause Inuyasha's blood to.. Change like that? It had been the scent of.. A demon. A full blooded demon. Not that of his bastard brother, "Master! Your arm!" While he had been lost in thought, not only had a cluster of Naraku's insects begun following him, but the joint at which the human arm had been connected was beginning to burn, the flames licking up his shoulder.

Sesshomaru scowled, grabbing the remaining flesh and ripping it from his own so the he could fling it to the evil creatures. Quickly, they began devouring the jewel from inside it, carrying it off toward the owner once it was found. The demon lord wasn't about to let this treachery go by without a consequence. Jaken was complaining about how horrible that Naraku character was for deceiving his master as Sesshomaru set course to follow the hell bugs. And, of course, they led him right to the shady man he was in search of, "Very good, my pets," The man in the baboon pelt cooed to his insects, accepting the return of his jewel shard, "It seems I overestimated Sesshomaru.."

"You," came Sesshomaru's calm tone, "You intended to kill me with that jewel fragment.."

"Ah.. Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku said, facing him, "I hadn't intended for your life to be in danger at all. I simply needed to make sure my fragment was returned to me."

"Mm.." Within the blink of an eye, Naraku's head was separated from his body, Sesshomaru's poison whip barely being seen before it was withdrawn.

"That's what you get for messing with my master, you heathen!" Jaken exclaimed, kicking at the head which had plopped to the ground.

"Enough, Jaken. He's fled." The imp looked to his master, confused by what he'd said, and he glanced back down to what he'd kicked, realizing the hood was empty.

"That sneaky bastard! He shall pay yet for endangering you, m'lord!" And then there was a dark chuckling that echoed around them, causing Jaken to jump and fall on his bottom, shielding himself with the two-headed staff.

"Hmmhm… Lord Sesshomaru… I shall call upon your services again, should the need arise in the future." And with another chuckle, Naraku's presence was gone entirely.

For a moment, Sesshomaru just stared at the remains of the pelt on the ground, wondering how he had gotten out of the way before the silver haired male even had the chance to notice it. Never had someone been so quick in battle before… "M'lord…?" Jaken called to him, questioning the concentration in his gaze. Sesshomaru simply grunted and began walking off through the brush, his imp hot on his heels, knowing he was defenseless without his master.

.

.

Naraku made his way back to the temple he'd been staying in, disguised as he prince, and he tossed the jewel fragment up in the air, catching it as it began to fall. Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru.. What a marvelous specimen.. Yes. He would make sure that their paths met once again. For not only was he strong, but he was gorgeous. Not one to fight with, but perhaps one to.. Just then, Naraku's attention was called elsewhere, "My lord… Have you been out?"

Red eyes faded to a gray color before he turned to face the elderly man, "Yes, Mataro," He said softly, "I was a bit restless, so I took a stroll."

"Do be careful, my lord… There are demons out there who could kill you in a heartbeat with no one around to protect you."

Naraku turned away, his eyes closed as a smirk found his lips, "Leave me to my thoughts."

With a bow and a soft mutter of obedience, the man was gone, leaving Naraku to his demon puppetry. What could he do to bring Sesshomaru to him…?

.

.

Clouds were beginning to build up overhead as Sesshomaru and Jaken headed back to where they had left Rin. It was a safe place in the middle of a forest, near a waterfall. It seemed she was picking flowers, running around Ah-un, "Master Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed, a large grin settling on her lips, "I've been waiting for your safe return~"

Sesshomaru just nodded a bit, a small grunt leaving his lips, "Good to see you did not get yourself into trouble while I was dealing with matters." He didn't accept the flowers she held out, but she still smiled, walking as he moved past, "Tonight, we rest up, for tomorrow I will be retrieving my arm from my father's grave site." No longer would he be in search of arms to replace his own.


	2. Incarnation

[[Disclaimer: Howdy. Right, forgot to mention. The characters in here, for the most part, are not mine. They are all products of the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi. I will do my best to keep the characters' personalities intact. Also, this story will be a slow one, but I promise it'll be good. And I don't mean slow posting-wise. I just mean that.. I refuse to be one of those writers who makes a certain pairing end up together right away. Fair warning, right from the beginning. Please review my stories, and forgive small typos I might have made and might make in the future. I promise, they aren't intentional or anything. I'm just too lazy to go back and fix them if I didn't catch them before publishing my story. Anyway, this is the second insertion. I hope you enjoy.]]

.

.

"Well done, m'lord," Jaken cheered, from the sidelines with Rin and Ah-un, as the last of the hundred demons were killed. At the sound of his servant's voice, he glanced down at his hands, his claws utterly drenched in blood. Perfect..

"Jaken," He said softly, not even bothering to so much as glance back at the imp, "bring me the gourd." This was the first step to getting his arm back. He needed the blood of one hundred demons and soil from a grave of his bloodline. It was simply lucky that his arm was left where his father was hidden away. Before he had a chance to ask again, the imp was at his side, ushering the gourd into his hold. Since he had killed all of the demons with his bare hands.. Sesshomaru grabbed the gourd away from Jaken and hung his blood-soaked hand over it, watching as the blood ran off his hand. As it slid away, it turned a haunting shade of grey, proving he had completed this task, and when the blood stopped running off his hand, he pulled back, handing the container back to Jaken, "See to it that it is completely sealed."

With a glance at Rin, he began walking again, sensing a slight hint of his younger brother's aura. He wasn't far from here, so it wouldn't be a long journey.

.

.

"Ah, c'mon, Kagome," Inuyasha exclaimed, "You don't sense a shard of the jewel, and I'm tired of giving freebies!"

Miroku and Shippo decided not to get into it, and licked at the popsicles Kagome had given them just before she and Inuyasha began bickering about the smell of death in the air, "You're the good guy and you know it. Let's go and help." She knew that it was none of their business, but she still wanted to help out. She couldn't help how she felt, "Just one more on the house! C'mon-"

"I can't, Kagome," the hybrid snarled, "Any other time, I might consider it, but not now. We have things to do. We have shards to find. We can't come to the rescue every time there's a human in need, and you have to learn tha- Kagome! Don't look at me like that!"

"You big.. Stupid.. Ugly demon!" She began flailing her arms at him.

"Why don't they just grow up already?" Shippo asked, glancing over at the pair through one opened eye as he took another swipe at the frozen treat with his tongue.

"Now, Shippo.. Don't eavesdrop. It's not becoming of you. Besides.." The monk said, also opening one eye to glance at the bickering pair, "We both know Kagome will win, and that could land us another night in a warm bed. So we best stay out of it."

"SIT!"

Both Shippo and Miroku sighed as Inuyasha slammed, face first, into the ground, "Damn it, Kagome! Every time I-" His ears perked up and he was on his feet instantly, the sarcastic tone to his voice completely gone and his facial features hardening, "You back for another ass-whopping, Sesshomaru?" He couldn't see the demon yet, so the others were a bit confused at first, but he could smell him alright.

"Ah, little brother.. I see that you've missed me."

"You've got it backwards, you creep. You're the one who's come crawling back," Inuyasha spat, drawing his sword, "You must be some kind of masochist."

Sesshomaru simply chuckled, coming into view and quickly advancing on Inuyasha. His fingers were wrapped around his neck in the blink of an eye, "I did not come for another foolish battle," The white haired, older male's hand then began to glow a venomous green and Inuyasha began squirming in his grip, a scream barely ripping its way out of his lips.

"Let him go!" Kagome yelled, taking aim with her bow and arrow as she had just the day before, but Jaken was hot on her, holding the staff out and screeching as flames shot out at the girl, the monk and the little fox demon. At the same time, Sesshomaru dropped his brother and knelt over him, quickly pulling out the orb in his eye once more and setting it on the ground. Jaken came to his side quickly, opening the tomb for him, handing him the gourd, but not following after.

The hybrid slowly climbed to his feet, watching his brother enter the grave once again. What the hell could he be after in there?

.

.

"I have given you life," Naraku said lowly, his grey eyes coming to rest upon the black haired male before him, "And a purpose.. Fulfill it.. Or else.." As with ever other creation of his, he held out his hand, showing the heart which he held there. His fingers wrapped around it loosely, and then he gave a light squeeze, causing the creature in front of him to cringe and fall to his knees. Naraku had created this one to be especially strong, a challenge for the lord of the west that would have him searching for the spider at a faster pace. Then, perhaps, he could trap the beauty..

He caught the glare from the creature on the ground, but he hadn't seen the swift strike coming. His hand was severed from his body and the heart fell from his grip. Quickly, the unnamed incarnation grabbed for his heart, shoving it in his mouth and swallowing it whole, to be sure the one who had created him couldn't take it back without killing him, "_Sesshomaru…_" He hissed lowly, darting for the door. But Naraku wouldn't have it. He didn't intend for Sesshomaru to be killed. And at the rate this one's strength was growing… the demon which he aimed to lure would be killed. His hand quickly returned to its rightful place and he then dove after his incarnation, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into a wall with such force that would kill any mortal.

Just as he was about to finish off his defiant creation, said incarnation struck, turning his arm into a blade-like appendage, running Naraku through the chest and dragging it downward. Since he held the heart of all his possessions, he'd never had his guard up while bringing them to life.. And, so easily, this one nearly killed him. Of course, the injuries weren't completely life threatening.. He'd only need a day or two's rest..

The arm was removed from his insides and the incarnation took off running, out of the castle and out of sight.

Even wounded, he chased after the beast, determined to keep it from killing the demon he aimed to seduce.

.

.

Inuyasha had intended to jump in after his brother, but was stopped short when Naraku's scent became heavy in the air around him. Everyone, even Jaken, stopped dead, gazing in the same direction as the half-breed, some unknowing of what lie in the trees. Of what Inuyasha and Jaken could sense, "What the hell-" He had no time to speak, as he was struck to the ground by the very being who smelled of Naraku.

"_Sesshooomaruuu…_" The incarnation rasped, digging its claws into the hybrid's flesh.

He screamed and kicked the thing off him, jumping to his feet and swinging his sword at the beast, "WIND SCAR!"

Successfully, he'd sent the creature flying, blood beginning to run from his flesh. Wounds which he licked to heal, sending chills up Inuyasha's spine, "What the hell _are_ you..?"

.

.

Sesshomaru popped the gourd open and sprinkled some of the soil from around his father inside it, then closed it again, shaking it up before opening it once more and drizzling some of it onto the severed arm he held in his grip. Quickly he spread it over all the flesh and then jabbed it where it had been before Inuyasha had cut it from him. With a pained hiss, the flesh began melding together, bleeding, creating a large, scab-like cover, and then a scar, to mark where it had originally been separated from his body. Once the burning subsided, he tossed the gourd aside and began leading upward until he caught flight on a bird and found the exit.

He landed gracefully on the ground outside, instantly catching the scent of the very man who had tried to trick him merely yesterday.

Amber eyes darted to the side, catching sight of an unconscious Inuyasha. Blood was everywhere. Jaken couldn't have done this.. And then he heard a low, deadly voice in his ear, "_Sesshooooomaruuuu…_"


	3. Set in Motion

[[Disclaimer: So far, I know that I have at least three readers, and you three have no idea how happy that makes me. So thank you, very much. X3 You, my coffee, and my love for this pairing, has kept me going. I only hope you guys stick with me through however long this story might be. I need the support.]]

"_Sesshoooomaruuu…_" the creature hissed, swiping at him with claw-like fingers. Sheer luck was on his side, as he turned and lunged out of the way in time to only be grazed, three scrapes having been gouged into the front of his already partially shattered armor. He could smell Naraku all over this beast. It was as if he were Naraku in disguise.. Perhaps this was a creature he'd sent after him to finish the job the jewel had failed to complete? His eyes narrowed and he lengthened his claws, charging at the man and snatching his neck. The lord held him high in the air, as he had done to Inuyasha earlier, and allowed his hands to become green, burning the creatures neck as he ran his other hand through his stomach. But he did not scream. Didn't even wince in pain, and, before Sesshomaru could pull back, a hand was at his chest and a blast of energy was sent through him, shattering his armor and ripping open his flesh.

The incarnation was thrust away as the demon lord stumbled backward, wincing ever so slightly, "…State your name and purpose, beast," This elicited a shrill laughter from the creature, who crouched low as he licked his fingers and ran them over his wounded areas.

"_I am Kagemaru… A child of Naraku…_" the dark haired beast cackled, charging at Sesshomaru, who unleashed his poison whip and wrapped it around the incarnation, snapping it quickly and watching as the creature rolled on the ground. Once again, he rose to his feet, laughing darkly, "_I am here to fulfill my master's purpose… Sesshoooomaruuu…_" Amber eyes wandered the one called Kagemaru and he quickly noticed that the marks he'd left in the flesh of the other, merely moments ago, were no longer there. Before his eyes, Kagemaru's arms turned into blades and his fangs grew incredibly sharp, and he could almost swear he felt a tremor of fear follow the length of his spine. How was he supposed to defeat an enemy which regenerated so quickly? The creature in question's eyes narrowed as a sadistic smirk twisted his lips, "_Diiiie…_"

There was a series of movements, Sesshomaru doing his best to dodge the blade-like arms being thrust at him in what seemed to be every direction. A jump or two, high in the air, trying to get the upper hand on the creature. Multiple attempts to catch the creature with his poison claws. But none of it worked.

Sesshomaru had been given a moment to catch his breath, as it seemed the creature was having fun toying with the demon lord. How could he kill him? What was this.. _Thing_? What was this thing's _weakness_? With a shallow breath, he charged at the demon, his face remaining emotionless as he moved left and then right, dodging the arms that were thrust at him. Before Kagemaru could actually get his appendages on the lord, a poisonous whip was wound around his neck and his head was severed from his body as he let out a loud, shrill cry of pain.

Blood splattered into the air as the creature's head fell to the ground, followed by his body soon after.

'It seems I may have.. Underestimated Sesshomaru…' Naraku thought, cringing as he held a hand to his bleeding torso. Unfortunately.. He knew that it wasn't over.. His red eyes narrowed on the two as Kagemaru's body began twitching, a bright light shimmering from his body. His head reattached itself to his neck and he laughed heartily, slowly popping his limbs to readjust as he stood. Sesshomaru's eyes just widened, his body frozen as the incarnation raced at him and plunged through his stomach with both arms, sharp as any sword he'd ever encountered.

Deep red eyes narrowed generously and Naraku growled venomously, jumping out of the trees and wrapping tentacles, from underneath his pelt, around the arms of his creation, ripping them from the beast with a single, swift movement. Kagemaru only hissed, regenerating quickly and charging at Naraku, swiping at him with more deadly intent than he had shown Sesshomaru. He would not be bound to anyone. He would have his freedom and he would see to it that he finished what he was created to do. However, just as he was about to impale his already horribly wounded target, and arrow was sent through his chest, melting his flesh as he was sent through the air and to the ground.

Sesshomaru had also fallen to the ground, his vision becoming blurred as his body did its best to regenerate and heal the wounds that bloody incarnation had created. His golden eyes watched as Naraku attacked Kagemaru and gasped when an arrow sent the beast flying. Where had.. Golden eyes followed the direction it had come from, only to see Kagome.. That human which had been shooting arrows at him just the day before, "Inuyasha…" She said lowly, her voice shaking as she aimed another arrow. She was too shaky.. She'd miss.. And Kagemaru could see this.

The look in his eyes was gruesome and deadly as he cut through Naraku, who tried to restrain him and headed straight for the woman who had done this to him. The hole in his abdomen wasn't healing over.. Why? Kagome was the key to killing him.. Wasn't she? Sesshomaru cursed under his breath, finding his feet quickly and rushing after Kagemaru, who leaped into the air, arms ready to run the girl through easily. The lord growled ferally and jumped at him, sending them both to the ground as the human girl squealed. Kagome hadn't been expecting Inuyasha's brother to help her… Still, she knew her goal here was to get revenge on that incarnation for hurting Inuyasha… And then she'd kill Naraku. He was already wounded enough.. Her arrow was shaky as she tried to aim. Sesshomaru and Kagemaru were wrestling on the ground, Inuyasha's brother moving out of the way just in time to not be killed as a bladed appendage came down near his neck.

Tentacles wrapped around Kagemaru from behind and sent him flying, Kagome following the creature with her arrow and shooting immediately, causing the incarnation to scream out. Golden eyes fluttered closed slowly… He wanted so badly to just let them close… To let his body heal at whatever rate it would… if Naraku had sent this creature to kill him… Why was he stopping the creature from doing so…?

Kagome then collapsed, having spent all her energy on the incarnation. Said creature was breathing shallowly, near death. Naraku would have finished him off if he hadn't caught sight of Sesshomaru. He knew that his body wouldn't regenerate from this on its own… His red eyes focused on Kagemaru who got to his feet and crouched low. The creator growled lowly and Kagemaru took off running into the forest, determined to live. At which point Naraku returned to his usual form, walking over to Sesshomaru who peered up at him through half-lidded eyes, "This wasn't supposed to happen…" Naraku whispered softly. From this angle, under the hood of the pelt, Sesshomaru could almost make out features.. Red eyes.. He was calm.. And with a swift movement, Naraku stabbed a hand into Sesshomaru's chest, causing him to scream, and ripped out his heart, letting the artery meld within his flesh as the lord's eyes closed completely, his breathing coming in small gasps. He wouldn't die now.. Naraku would hold onto his heart to make sure of this, "Seek me out…" He whispered to the demon, running fingers over his throat to feel his pulse, "I'll return this to you once I know it's safe. Once you're protected…"

And then he was gone.

Minutes passed like hours before a voice was heard among the dead silence, "M'lord!" Jaken yelled out, pulling himself up from the ground. He called for Ah-un and rushed to his master's side, noticing his breath was ragged. He had to make sure he was quiet so that he could witness everything without being killed. He'd seen it all, but he still did not understand, "Rin," Jaken said, waking the little girl and pulling her off Ah-Un, "Help me gather Lord Sesshomaru. He needs medical attention now!"

The little girl began whining, "What happened to-"

"Damned human! I said to help me, not to whimper and worry!" He began yanking his lord off the ground and Rin swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding to herself and going to help the imp.

The small pearl, that served as the dog demon's father's gravesite, drifted its way back into the eye of its rightful owner, who began to mutter, a sign that he'd awake soon and help his own comrades. Not that Jaken would have felt obligated to help them anyway.

.

.

Several hours later, amber eyes began to crack open. Ugh.. The sky was dark, but there was warmth from what seemed to be a fire. And there was a cool, wet cloth on his head. The smell of blood was no longer in the air, "Naraku…" Sesshomaru muttered dryly. What had that damned man been plotting? Why had he- The demon lord brought a hand up to take the wet cloth from his forehead. Naraku had saved him. He growled lowly, sitting up and undoing his armor. Or.. What was left of it. And then, he pealed his top open, gazing down at his torso. The skin on the top layer had healed over, but he knew he couldn't get into any battles any time soon… Lest he wish to lose his life.

"M'lord…?" Jaken questioned, rousing from his slumber next to Rin, "You're awake."

Sesshomaru snarled, "What has that beast done to me?"


	4. In Hiding

[[Disclaimer: Hey, yo. Newest update and all that jazz. For the next week and a half, at least, I'm going to try to post an update every night. Also, the last bits of Chapter Three might have confused some people. I have a really overactive imagination, unfortunately. All I can do, at this point, is promise that there will be an explanation as to Naraku's theft. The explanation will come once Sesshomaru has found Naraku. And then you will learn and understand exactly what Sesshomaru does, as he does. Thank you so much for your interest, everyone. ALSO. This one won't be horribly long, but I promise a really, really long one tomorrow. Es tut mir leid. Dx]]

.

.

Jaken had made Rin some food, and then sent her to bed. Her worrying over their master was really only getting in the way. Stupid humans.. So annoying and affectionate. Upon a full stomach, no matter how worried she was, Rin was out like a light, leaving Jaken to worry over his master as he had only just scalded Rin for doing. Though.. He was quiet about it. There was a deep concentration in his eyes. What had transpired before him? Sure.. He had seen it. He had seen everything.. But what had really happened? What was the reasoning behind it all? Did not Kagemaru say he was a child of Naraku, sent to kill lord Sesshomaru? Certainly he had… But then… What was Naraku's reasoning in saving Sesshomaru's life? Perhaps he was plotting Sesshomaru's being in his debt or something. Well, his lord certainly wouldn't stoop so low as to go after that foul man and repay any debt- set up ordeal or not. Even if Naraku was after Sesshomaru's being in debt to him, on the off chance that it would ever even work… For what reason had he plunged his hand into the demon lord's chest…? What had he done…? Why…? Those beady little eyes of the imp skimmed his lord for a moment, and then he sighed, giving up and leaning against Ah-un. His eyes closed slowly and he began drifting off into a dreamless slumber. A slumber from which he was awoken only moments later. The shifting movements from a few feet away made his eyes open tiredly, and he glanced over as Sesshomaru began removing his armor. He didn't say anything, but Jaken knew he was looking over his wounds. When Sesshomaru's voice was heard, though, it startled the imp, making him jump a little, "What has that beast done to me?"

Those narrowed, golden eyes met with Jaken's, and the imp began to quiver a bit, "M-m'lord! You're awake…?" He got to his short legs and grabbed for a small saucer of water, "H-here, you-" As it was brought to Sesshomaru, the demon only slapped it away, grabbing the smaller creature by the front of his kimono. Once again their eyes met, Jaken shaking like mad. Sesshomaru didn't have to speak again to make the creature gulp, "I-I'm not sure, m'lord…"

"You blithering coward," the demon lord hissed, shoving him back and wincing a bit at the pain it caused him, "I know you were hiding in the brush, Jaken. I know that you saw everything, now tell me what has been done to my body." He began to rise from his position on the ground. If Jaken did not answer, it wouldn't matter. Sesshomaru wouldn't simply take matters into his own hands and search for the bastard who could answer him.

"Indeed," the imp muttered, standing to his feet once again, "I saw what transpired, m'lord.. B-but this doesn't mean I understand!" He closed his eyes, gaining the attention of his lord, "I saw him save you-" Sesshomaru hissed, "Er.. I saw him aiding you, m'lord. And when the incarnation had you down, the human girl and Naraku fought him off! And then.. And then…" The demon lord eyed his minion, question in his amber eyes, "…He ripped into your chest, m'lord. I don't know why or what happened from there. I assume he's simply after you being indebted to him- …m'lord?"

Sesshomaru looked down upon himself, his torso still bare. A hand daftly ran itself over his skin and he shook his head, taking a long breath, "If you understand as much as I do… If you know nothing…" He pulled the cloth around himself again and steadily walked over to Rin. She was still sleeping. It had been a long day, "Rest, Jaken. I shall return shortly." Before the imp could get any information on what his master was planning to do, Sesshomaru was headed off. He wasn't dense.. He wasn't about to go to Naraku in his current condition. If he knew anything about the man, this was more than likely something he was doing for battle, so… He would have to acquire a sword that could cause damage… Like Tetsusaiga. Yet.. He could not touch Tetsusaiga.. So he would need something to rival its strength.. Some time in a hot spring would clear his thoughts, so he set a course to the nearest spot he could sense.

.

_The Next Morning_

.

The wind incarnation waved herself with her fan a bit, leaning against a tree and glancing up at Goshinki. He didn't look human like she did. He was meant for sheer terror, it seemed.. He was meant to embody fear, "I don't see why the coward has sent us out here to do his dirty work. That goddamn barrier alone is enough to hold off anyone stupid enough to wander out here." Kagura lowered her fan then and looked away from the other incarnation, who simply grunted. No one would be much of a fight. Except Sesshomaru, who they'd been told not to harm… Inuyasha had been injured by Naraku's newest creation pretty badly, from what she'd seen, so he'd be no problem, if he decided to be an idiot and come all this way to get revenge. Of course, Kagura had seen more idiotic acts in her lifetime.

"I smell a half-breed…" Goshinki snarled, flexing his fingers. Was this the half-breed they had been waiting for? Surely, it had to be. Kagura looked up at the creature. Inuyasha was coming…? Her red eyes focused through the trees where the larger incarnation glared furiously, and, sure enough, Inuyasha came running through. He was alone, it seemed, "COME OUT, NARAKU!" But his eyes only fell on Goshinki and Kagura, "Where is he?"

Kagura only smirked, closing her eyes, "Goshinki… He should be easy enough for you to handle."


	5. We Meet Again

[[Disclaimer: Arrrrrrg. This one took quite a while. I've been sleeping for the past three days. Dx I promised a long one, so this installation will be one worth reading. Also, I'm really, really sorry about how terrible I am with fight scenes. I've never actually written them before. I'm more of a role-player, and.. I role-play romance stuff. Not fights. : So, really. My apologies. As slow as it is now, I swear there'll be some good stuff soon. X3 Ich liebe euch alle, also nicht aufgeben mich noch!]]

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed darkly when the wind incarnation backed out. She would have, more than likely, been less of an opponent anyway. So it didn't matter much. Not to the hybrid, anyway. Why were they here, though…? His golden eyes skimmed the area, noting that there was nothing of any real interest out here… It was the middle of the forest. There had to be a reason. Was Naraku even close to here, or was it just them he had been smelling? That provoked a growl from deep in his throat, "I don't see Naraku out here anywhere. If you're all that's here, I might as well save my breath."

A hiss ripped its way from Goshinki's lips and he took a step forward, his eyes glowing as he raised an arm to show his sharp claws. The half-breed noticed this shift in movement and turned to face to demon, only then really taking in his appearance. He was gruesome. Truly unlike the other's that had been sent after he and his comrades. His face was snake-like, with teeth like a shark's and eyes that glowed red, "If you stay and fight, half-breed… I shall reveal my lord's whereabouts. Upon my loss, of course." If this creature was as strong as he was intimidating… With Inuyasha in his current condition… He grinned, however, drawing Tetsusaiga. If it would get him closer to Naraku, then what did risking his life matter?

"Now we're talking…" The demon smirked a nasty smirk and charged at Inuyasha, "WIND SCAR!"

.

.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, shaking the girls shoulder lightly, "Awake. There's much to be done today." His amber eyes wandered upward and he scanned the clouds. The winter weather wasn't too far off, was it? Hm… Rin stretched a bit and then sat up, yawning and rubbing at her watering eyes, "Good morning, lord Sesshomaru…" Morning had been hours ago. The sun was high in the sky now, and Sesshomaru and Jaken had, since the morning she spoke of, begun traveling.. It was aimless, their wandering, in the beginning. But Sesshomaru had since caught a whiff of that accursed man, "Jaken… Do you sense it?" There was a very dark aura around here. He could sense two of those beasts… One's like that Kagemaru. Incarnations of Naraku. And…

"Aye, m'lord…"

Sesshomaru simply looked down to the imp before running forward, dodging trees with professional ease. He could sense Inuyasha. But it was different somehow. It reminded him of the day before last… When his brother had been unconscious while holding Tetsusaiga. It was the scent his blood carried. It was pure demon blood, and Inuyasha's scent. But how could that be…? The wind rushing over him and running through his hair, carried the demon blood of his half brother and the scent of that accursed Naraku.. And then he stopped, hopping, light on his feat, to a heap of incarnation remains. There were scraps of flesh and bones. What had happened…? Inuyasha was nowhere in sight… Hm… With one clawed hand, he grasped the skull bringing it up, with ease, to eye level. '_Tetsusaiga…_' The lord could smell it all over the gruesome creature's fangs. Tetsusaiga had been broken with these bones… Instead of frowning at his brother's pitiful loss, at least sword-wise, Sesshomaru smirked, sensing Jaken, Rin and Ah-un approaching. He had a wonderfully devious plan for these remains… The beast's demise would not go without purpose.

The amber eyed dog demon didn't know of many sword-smiths, as he had been seeking out Tetsusaiga. He knew of Totosai. And he knew of one other… If he could recall, this other man used to be an apprentice of Totosai. He was just as good as the old man, yet… He used human flesh and much darker forces to create his swords. Sesshomaru had nothing against this, so long as his sword was forged. So long as it was strong, "Jaken," He said calmly, "Gather this creature's fangs. We are to seek out the one known as Kaijinbo."

"_Mmm…_" Kagura purred from above. She had made sure she went unnoticed, her red eyes following every movement made by the gorgeous specimen below. She knew full well what he was doing, and she, by no means, was going to intervene. Naraku's orders had been to escort Sesshomaru upon arrival here, but what if she hadn't seen him? Her master had nearly no way of knowing whether or not she'd seen him. She was, after all, allowed a tiny bit of freedom at this point, and that… That would be Naraku's undoing. She would be sure of it. Jaken nodded obediently, taking hold of the demon's skull and heaving it with all his might after Sesshomaru let go of it. Once it was loaded and secured onto Ah-un's back, they began on their way. This time, Sesshomaru knew where they were headed. And.. This time, they had a secret companion.

And it must have been hours before the group did pause, halting Kagura far back, so the demon would not sense her. Sesshomaru heaved the demon's head off of Ah-un and looked Rin over, "..Jaken and I shall return shortly." His golden eyes turned to Ah-un then, silently telling the demon to watch over his human ward. Rin waved her lord and the imp off, and then rested her head back down on the demon, closing her eyes and drifting off into a sweet dream, as children often do. Kagura scowled. She couldn't continue to follow, as she was sure Sesshomaru would have his guard up from here, to be sure nothing attacked Rin. Not that she was about to make enemies with the very man she planned on having set her free. For, if anyone could do it, Sesshomaru could end Naraku with a single swipe of the damned blade she knew he was going to have forged. '_Kagura…_' Came a small voice in her head. Nothing followed, but she knew it meant she had to leave. So she stored this location deep in memory and then popped up in the air on one of her feathers, headed bck slowly to Naraku.

.

.

His body was slowly regenerating as he sit in wait of the lord. By all means, he should have been there by now. Surely he wished to know the reasons for all of the more recent events. And Naraku knew Sesshomaru was a man of confrontation. Kagura… He could feel the distance between himself and his wind incarnation. What could she be doing? He opened his red eyes and called for her, '_Kagura…_'. Only seconds later, Naraku could feel the distance lessening, so he stood and removed himself from his room, sliding open the doors to the outside and stepping onto the balcony to keep an eye out for her. The distance she had put between them had been at a walking pace, so he hadn't noticed the change right away. She was much quicker in her returning pace, however, and, soon enough, those red eyes could make out the shape of his wind incarnation, drifting along the wind on her delicate feather. She quickly touched down before her master, flinching a bit, hoping that he didn't know what she had been doing. Lord knows what he might do if he could read her mind…

"Kagura…" his dark voice came softly from parted lips, "I sensed that you had wandered quite far. Do you mind telling me what you were doing?"

She swallowed thickly and nodded curtly, "Goshinki has been defeated, Naraku…" Her voice was low, "He was killed by Inuyasha. The half-breed merely figured we were all that remained here, carrying your scent, so he left after the battle with Goshinki, though he succeeded in breaking Tetsusaiga." Naraku's red eyes met hers, and his expression did not falter. This wasn't what he'd asked, and she knew it, "After Inuyasha left, I could sense hide nor hair of Sesshomaru, my lord. So I went off in search of him, hoping to.. Lead him back here. I had just found his ward when you called me back."

Naraku broke their stare and looked off into the sky, through his barrier, which Kagura had passed through so easily, being that she needn't be repelled, "Do you take me for a fool, Kagura?" He could feel her breath hitch, for he could feel everything she did.

"My lord…?"

He turned on her swiftly, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the nearest wall, "I knew of Goshinki's downfall, Kagura. And I know his remains have been moved. You were following Sesshomaru, were you not?" Her eyes closed tightly and her hands came to rest upon his, urging him to let her go. It was eerie how he could look at her with such contempt and speak so calmly. She couldn't bear to look into those eyes.

"Y-yes," She ground out, "I-I wanted to.. To see what he planned on doing w-with.. Goshinki."

Naraku dropped her then, watching her clutch her throat as if she had been near death, one eye closed and one peering up at him. Since he didn't know the situation, he could do nothing but believe her, "Your orders were to bring him here, Kagura. But… Since you came back so swiftly when I beckoned… I will let you off with a warning. This time. Now, go to Sesshomaru and lead him here." Naraku's calm exterior did not break as he watched her shake and gasp for air. He would not be made a fool of.

"Y-yes… Naraku." Slowly, she found her feet, from her hunched position on the ground, and flew up in another of her feathers, back to where she had left off with Sesshomaru. Momentarily, Kagura glanced back at Naraku. That bastard… He was smirking…

.

.

Amber eyes peered down at him imp, split in half, and he swung his father's fang over the small creature, not waiting to see Jaken arise again, "M-m'lord!" He squealed, jumping up from the ground, tears burning the corner of his eyes, "Have you brought me back with the power of Tenseiga? Oh! Thank you, lord Sesshomaru-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru peered down at the imp, grabbing the staff of two heads from the ground and throwing it the small demon in question, "What happened here?"

Upon being smacked in the face with his staff, he stopped rejoicing and rubbed his head, "Uh…" Jaken clambered to his feet, gripping the staff as he recalled all of the happenings, "Well, m'lord…" He began, looking up at the patient man, "Kaijinbo was happy to forge your sword for you, as anyone would be. B-but… Once the sword was forged…" Jaken paused once again to gulp, looking back at where, only moments before, he lie dead, "He changed, m'lord. As if he had been possessed by the sword itself. And right before he cut me in two, he said that brat, Inuyasha's name." The imp winced, almost afraid of his lord breaking into anger. But, of all things, Sesshomaru simply turned away and began walking. Jaken jumped a bit at this realization and followed quickly.

.

.

"What the hell? It's TEN TIMES heavier, old man!" Inuyasha complained, having healed well, being that he hadn't been hurt too greatly by Goshinki. He'd… Won, astoundingly. Though.. Tetsusaiga had been broken. Stupid idea to have Totosai repair it. The old man made the damn thing nearly useless! What was the big idea, using one of _his_ fangs to repair it?

"Master Inuyasha…" Totosai smiled, patting him on the shoulder as he sat down beside him.

Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and their newly acquired teammate, Sango, all stood far behind, chattering among themselves, "Oh jeez…" Kagome whined, "He's not going to tell Inuyasha about the demon override, is he…?"

Myoga, a small flee, popped himself out from her hair and sat upon her shoulder, "Of course not… If he did tell Master Inuyasha such a vital thing, surely he would toss Tetsusaiga aside and simply fight with his bare hands."

Miroku interjected, "Or… Perhaps he would realize how horrible and dangerous he becomes as a demon without Tetsusaiga and simply come to rely on it more." When Totosai sighed a bit, they all gulped, hoping that, if he told Inuyasha what they all knew he was going to, he would go with the latter. None of them wanted for Inuyasha to go crazy with power. Especially Kagome.

"Before Tetsusaiga was repaired, using your own fang, you were relying on the power of your father. He was protecting you. Now that it is your own fang, you must master your own strength. Think of it as… A growing experience, Inuyasha. Indeed, it's heavy now. But, with time and practice, you shall unlock the true potential of that blade, and, more importantly, yourself." Such a cheesy speech. The tension in the air from the group behind the two could be felt leaving.

"Exactly!" They all said in agreement, with overwhelming excitement, one might add. Inuysaha couldn't help but feel like he'd just been conned… But before he could speak any argument or ask why the hell they were so relieved to hear Totosai say something so moronic, a dark aura interrupted them, "**Inuyasha…**"

"Not again…" Kagome whined as the hybrid in question rose to his feet.

In the distance, they could see a man, wielding a sword which seemed to possess a very dark demonic aura. Much like a demon's own, "Kaijinbo?" Totosai wheezed, blinking several times at his old apprentice, "What have you done this time, you fool?"

"**Ha ha, Totosai…**"The man's eyes were glowing red as he held the blade high in the air, "**Behold, Tokijin! From the fangs of the incarnation you have just slain, boy, I have created a weapon. Mmm, and it longs to taste your flesh.**" He licked his lips before charging at the half-breed, who tried his damndest to raise his blade. And just in time, he did, clashing with the blade the swordsman claimed had a taste for his blood. But, even just blocking was hard, and the blade was pushing Tetsusaiga back, sending waves of pain through Inuyasha, who struggled to keep his arms steady.

"Idiot human!" He yelled, pushing Totosai back, only to be attacked once again. He was sure he was going to lose, until the man froze mid-swing, mid-speech. After several seconds, an agonizing scream was heard and he was split in two, leaving the sword to fall to the ground, pulsing with life and hatred, "W-what just happened?"

"The fool created a sword that's evil energy was too dark for even a beast like him to wield…" Totosai sighed. And just as it seemed over, a crackle from above was heard, and all attention was to the sky. Ascending down upon them was, none other than, Inuyasha's half brother. No one said a word as he touched down, gentle footing, as always. His eyes met the hybrids for a moment, and then he approached the sword, reaching out to grasp it, "Don't Sesshomaru! If you take hold of Tokijin, you will suffer the same fate as Kaijinbo. Or… Far worse, I fear."

Jaken laughed and Sesshomaru smirked, taking hold of the blade as he had been warned against. All watched in awe as the demonic aura which had surrounded the blade only moments ago vanished, "Foolish old man," The silver haired demon said smugly, "As if such a weak demon could ever overpower me." Then, that set of amber eyes locked with Inuyasha's, "Come, brother. Let me see what Tetsusaiga can do when it's been forged from your fang." Inuyasha had little say in the matter, as he was attacked by his all to intent sibling.

Sesshomaru intended to see what the demon half of his little brother was like. If what he sensed twice earlier was all a misunderstanding. If he'd been wrong. The first swing was dodged, as was the second. The third hit Inuyasha and then he jumped away as Inuyasha made a feeble attempt at the wind scar. It was heavy. Insanely so. But still, he tried taking into respect what Totosai had told him, and he began swinging back, "Inuyasha.. You've gotten slower, I see."

"Shut up, idiot! You don't know a damn thing about this sword or what it's capable of!"

"When in the hands of its correct wielder, I am sure it's quite powerful."

Inuyasha growled lowly, "You'll regret your taunting!" Their blades met once again, this time, the power of Tokijin forcing Tetsusaiga to transform back to its useless state. The half-breed was pushed back and to the ground, bleeding from his torso all over again, "I don't need this!" He huffed, tossing Tetsusaiga to the side and charging at Sesshomaru, "I'll kill you with my bare hands, you bastard!"

Their fight commenced, Sesshomaru easily dodging his brother's attacks and returning with some of his own. Only then, as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, did he sense a change in his little brother. His companions all tensed up, but Sesshomaru's attention was called on the half-breed. His golden eyes clung to the younger sibling, watching as his features began to change, though only slightly. Faintly, the lord could see red eyes, and a growl was heard loudly, right before a fire was set off between them. The word _SIT_ was heard among the flames, and, when they settled, everyone was gone. But he was sure of it.. He had, indeed, witnessed his brother turn into a demon just then. Curse that old man for intervening…

.

.

In only took them a short while to return to the spot where they had left his young ward. She was awake now, the dawn creeping in from the darkness, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed happily, running toward him with a large smile on her small, innocent, beautiful face.

"Be still, Rin." She took those words literally, stopping with only one leg on the ground as Sesshomaru moved past her, slicing down the trees behind her with ease, using his new sword. Once the sound came to an end and silence settled in, Kagura turned to face the man, opening her fan and holding it to her face.

"Ah, lord Sesshomaru… Do not raise your blade. I am not your enemy."

Sesshomaru grunted slightly, narrowing his eyes at her, "You wreak like that baboon," Jaken said from behind his master.

She glared the imp down, "I see that you have made a fine blade of my comrade," Her red eyes found Sesshomaru's stare once more, "You see… I have been sent by Naraku to lead you to him. If it's a fight you seek, fight him." Ordinarily, Sesshomaru wouldn't listen to the command or wishes of anyone, but if there was an invitation to the front step of the very man he was hunting down, then he would take it.

"Lead the way, woman. But know that if you try anything funny, I shall have your head."

She smirked, "I am the wind incarnation, Kagura. Please… Follow me."

.

.

Naraku had returned inside once Kagura was out of sight, passing the time with various activities. Mainly focusing on healing himself. By the time dawn began to settle in the sky around them, the dark man began to sense Kagura coming closer. And once they were close enough, Naraku lowered his barrier. Sesshomaru would now be able to both see the castle in which he resided and sense the man.

As they approached, the demon lord scowled. He had been here before. This was the very spot where he had found the remains of that demon, Goshinki. The remains with which his new sword had been forged. However, they walked deeper into the woods and a castle came into view. That hadn't been there before. He was sure of it… He would have noticed before. Was the fool hiding? Had a barrier been erected before, hiding the castle from view? Kagura turned to her followers, "My lord now knows that you are here. However, he is only expecting you, lord Sesshomaru. Your companions will have to wait with me, here."

The demon moved past her gracefully, saying nothing in return. He knew that Jaken would protect Rin. And he was sure Kagura wouldn't like Sesshomaru's reaction if a hair on her head was misplaced. He wasn't here to make friends.

There was a door at the end of the long hallway, and he assumed this was the way he needed to go, so he opened it without a second though, his hand ready on the hilt of Tokijin, "Ah… Lord Sesshomaru. I've been expecting you…"


	6. Intent

[[Disclaimer: 'Ello, readers. Wonderful to see your lovely faces back again. Er, well… More or less. I haven't written this much in a very long time, so I do hope that you are all enjoying reading. Oh…** Reviews. Are. Love. **Please continue to leave reviews once you have finished a chapter/read through all I have written. I do so love them. They keep me going. After sleeping for three days, I looked at my story traffic and almost cried, I swear XD Please. When I am gone, my friends, message me and such to get me going again. I'm terribly flaky and depend on all of you~ Support me! Bitte und danke~ Oh, also… Just in case this wasn't obvious.. This is yaoi (Which is man on man love!) = ^= I don't do heterosexual stuff. And, dudes, I just read that Sesshomaru is taller than Naraku. XDD Well, he's not in this story! So.. With that in mind, please, do what you must, be it leaving the story or continuing on ;D]]

.

.

"Please," Naraku said softly, standing from his seated position and facing the silver haired lord, "Come inside. I have much to explain to you, lord Sesshomaru." His red eyes followed the soft curve of Sesshomaru's arm, recalling that the male had two the last they'd seen each other. Surely he hadn't gone and gotten his own arm back… Had he? A small smirk found his lips when he saw the other was prepared to kill him if he made any wrong moves, but noted, gratefully, that Sesshomaru had not yet moved to do such a thing. Perhaps this was his "okay" to explain. Although the lord was very different from humans, all beings were the same in curiosity, and Naraku knew Sesshomaru wanted to know just what had taken place that day, and why. Hm, this could be interesting, "You see… Since our first departure, I have tried to find a way to get you here. So, I figured sending a messenger would do the trick. Though, in the end, I was right… The creation of this messenger went horribly wrong. Kagemaru…" He looked up and their eyes met, "You remember him, yes?"

Sesshomaru snorted, but spoke calmly, "If you have a point to make, make it quickly."

Naraku chuckled lightly, taking a small step in Sesshomaru's direction, "Well, you see… I hadn't intended for him to kill you, and I knew I made him far too strong. Surely, if I hadn't intervened, you would have been killed." He could hear the lord growl and those amber eyes narrowed at him, "So, though I was injured, I came to your aid. Though… In the end, you were badly wounded. Fatally wounded. You cannot use Tenseiga on yourself, my lord, and you lacked the energy to find anyone willing to nurse you back. So, to save your life…"

"…you plunged your hand into my chest…" He eyed the spider, loosening his grip in the hilt just a bit, for his curiosity was far more important than his protective stance at the current moment. Naraku nodded a bit, but didn't break their stare.

"And I stole your very heart."

Sesshomaru looked away from Naraku and down to his torso. Come to think of it, his pulse was much more faint than it ever had been, and his scent wasn't nearly as strong. Of course… He could still feel a faint beating. As if his heart was a ghost, forcing the blood cells through his veins. If what Naraku said was true.. Then why was he not dead? Not creature could truly live without a heart. It was insanity, and the lord wanted answers, "…Fool. If you have stolen my heart, like you claim, then why do I stand before you?"

A small smirk fell upon Naraku's face once again, "Because I made it so. Your heart is currently in my possession, yes. But it is still your heart, and, through your demonic aura, its beating still courses through your veins, pumping your blood and keeping you alive. You cannot die while I hold your heart, and I shall return it once you have healed. After I have-"

Sesshomaru hissed, "You shall return it to my body _now_."

"No." Naraku said plainly, stepping closer to the lord. His eyes were locked with those ambers now and he noted, with great appreciation, the height difference between them. The dark male didn't stop moving until he was just about a foot away from the other, "Not until I have fulfilled my reason for having you brought here in the first place, that is."

Those eyes narrowed graciously, "And what did you bring me here for, Naraku? Surely not for poor conversation."

"Tell me your theories."

Sesshomaru straightened out, a questioning look upon his pale face, "Battle," There was no change in Naraku's facial features, but Sesshomaru gave no more explanation. He simply stared up into those red eyes, noticing they told him he was wrong. That he was a fool for thinking such a thing. But what other explanation was there? It had to be battle, for there was nothing he could think of. Unless… A low laughter filled the spreading silence between them and Sesshomaru scowled, his expression changing to that of shock when the taller male grabbed him by the front of his clothing. He had left his armor behind, so this was an easy task.

Those red eyes had a chill running over his pale skin, surprise drowning anger right then, "I intend to make you mine, Sesshomaru." Those amber eyes widened, incredibly so, but before that expression could change or a word could be said, Naraku swooped down and captured the lord's lips in a kiss. He was surprised at how soft those pink lips were under his own. Not exactly warm, and certainly not accepting, but still just as wonderful as he knew they would be. Still. He had no time to enjoy them fully, as he was shoved away immediately afterward with a blade suddenly drawn and held toward him. Sesshomaru's face was red with anger, and his eyes were tinted a light shade of the same color, "Haha. Alright, dearest Sesshomaru. Have it your way. A battle, then. If you win, I shall return your heart right away and then let you go free."

He hissed, looking upward at the man who'd brought him here, "And… On the_ off_ chance your body is _not_ torn to shreds?"

Naraku chuckled, "You become my mate."

.

.

They'd been back there long enough… Truth be told, she had no idea as to why Naraku wanted Sesshomaru in the first place. He said the demon would be seeking him out. Had the demon lord been making a weapon, intending to battle Naraku? Mm… Surely, with a sword like that in the hands of a man as powerful as Sesshomaru, she would finally be free of that wretched man. She hadn't noticed earlier, but the imp had been looking her up and down for some time now, "Can I help you?" Kagura barked, her arms folded over her chest.

Jaken jumped a bit and then glared at the woman, "He's been in there quite a while. You wouldn't happen to know why he's been brought here, would you?"

"I haven't the faintest idea-" Their conversation was short lived and their questions soon answered as Naraku flew out the side of the building holding a sword out as if he had just been defending against an attack. Kagura narrowed her eyes, opening her fan and using it to shield the lower part of her face as she watched Sesshomaru follow Naraku outside. It seemed she had been correct in her guessing… The demon lord raised Tokijin high in the air and brought the sword down in a lithe, downward-slash. Of course, Naraku quickly countered, their swords clashing both being propelled apart by the power between them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, her tone showing all the worry she felt. Truly, she hated watching her master fight. It worried her so much… Narrowed amber eyes looked back upon her, meeting dark brown for a moment. And that moment was all it took to be attacked by the one he was fighting. Foolish! Rin cringed as Sesshomaru was sent flying to the ground, tears filling her eyes. She had caused her lord to be struck! As she tried to climb off of Ah-un, after Sesshomaru, Kagura stepped toward her.

"He would not want you involved, girl. I'm sure he'll be fine. Stay where you are. There's no need to be more of a nuisance."

The demon lord cringed a bit as he dislodged himself from the rock at the base of Naraku's castle. He could feel his wounds reopening. He had to end this, and fast. With quick movements, he jumped from the ground and brought his blade down upon Naraku from the height. The clash of their swords from such an attack sent Naraku flying this time, even if it wasn't into the ground, as he had done to Sesshomaru, "Yes, lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken both cheered from the sidelines, though neither participant paid them any attention.

Their swords met again and again. Sesshomaru used his poison whip and wrapped it around Naraku, only to have the man grab it and pull the lord close. He hadn't had his guard up, it seemed. He never predicted an opponent doing such a thing, and, before he could pull back, Naraku stabbed his blade through Sesshomaru's torso, "Underhanded…" The dog then slammed his fist into Naraku's face, forcing the man to the ground with incredible force. With clawed hands, the lord pulled the blade from his torso and then leaped down, standing over Naraku with a blade to his throat. He was… Feeling a bit faint, to be completely honest. Not only were his wounds reopening… But he'd just been stabbed in the same area once again. Sesshomaru's legs felt as if they could give out at any moment, "You've lost… Return my heart."

Kagura's eyes widened and her expression behind the fan was that of sheer horror. Naraku has Sesshomaru's heart? No! This was impossible! If he had Sesshomaru's heart… Kagura scowled darkly. She'd have to find Inuyasha and get on his side. Perhaps then, she could be freed. There was no use if Sesshomaru wasn't free. He was just another tool, like her, though… Not an incarnation.

Naraku smirked darkly at the half-lidded expression on Sesshomaru's face and grabbed the blade, ripping it from the demons hand. The dog stumbled back, only to be grabbed by the neck and slammed back into the ground, "No, pet. It appears you have lost." Naraku's fangs grew fast behind his lips and he bared them to the demon lord, who cringed and struggled beneath him. Ah… How he loved this. With his free hand, he ripped away the cloth at Sesshomaru's shoulder, revealing the unmarred flesh there and marveling at just how pale and porcelain-like the dog's skin was. He drank in that consistency and pressed a simple kiss there just before sinking his fangs into the man. Gods, he tasted good. Sesshomaru was no weakling. He bit his bottom lip harshly, causing it to bleed, and growled instead of screaming, as anyone else would, for the mark of a mate was excruciating. As Naraku bit him, he was being injected with a sort of venom, which any other demon would be able to smell on him to know he was marked. That he was _taken_. Though they would know not by whom.

The man atop the lord's teeth receded back to their normal shape and he leaned up, looking down up on his mate, who was doing his best to glare through the impending need to faint, "Now… You are mine."

Sesshomaru spat at Naraku and snarled, "We will never be mates. I will never mark you as mine!"

Red eyes narrowed and the spider grabbed the dog by his long hair, letting go of his throat finally. He simply stared at him for a minute before licking some blood from the corner of Sesshomaru's lips, "We shall see."


	7. An Exit?

[[Yo. Broken here. I should thank those of you who told me I was right in making Naraku taller. Also, I would like to point out that I figured he was anyway, but the Google machine was telling me that Naraku was shorter. So, therein lies my mistake. Anyway, I've recently suffered a terrible loss in my family, which is why this one is really, really short.. Don't worry too much, though. I still plan on updating as quickly as I can manage, writing as much as I can, being that I haven't yet run out of idea (I always have ideas), nor have I run out of inspiration (which is surprising, honestly). I look forward to your thoughts of this latest installation.]]

Those golden eyes fluttered open slowly. He'd had the oddest dream… He and Naraku battled… He lost, and was taken as the beast's mate. It was such an odd dream… The lord glanced around the room, taking a slow, steady breath. Wait. Where… Where was he? Sesshomaru didn't recognize this room. It was dark outside now, and he clearly remembered sunlight. He'd been laid here by someone. But who? And why? As he sat up, a pain shot through him, causing him to cringe and look down. This robe wasn't his. It had been a dream… Right? The dog began quickly disrobing, looking over himself. He'd been bandaged all over his stomach and chest, but… He scowled darkly at his left shoulder, "I wouldn't be so quick to move, Sesshomaru."

Red eyes drank in the figure of the demon lord, though the man's waist was still covered by the blanket he'd been laying under only moments ago. The golden eyed male didn't look to the spider, however. He stayed very still. What should he do now? Surely he could flea. But the would be a bad idea for two reasons. One being that Sesshomaru didn't run. From anything. He was, in no way, a coward. The second was merely that, if this wasn't some kind of sick and twisted nightmare, Naraku had his heart. Ah… "Where are Rin and Jaken?"

To be honest, Naraku had been expecting something different. Maybe the dog would try and attack him or something. That's… What he'd been prepared to handle, "Well…" He said, sitting up and looking out the window, "The girl is asleep in a room of her own, next to Kagura's. The imp fell asleep outside of this very room not too long ago."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, turning to the man with a smirk on his face, "As soon as they awake. We shall be leaving. You can't keep me here." The spider opened his mouth to interject, only to be shut up quickly, "You can threaten me with my heart, Naraku. But you will not harm me with it. By marking me, you have sealed your own fate. I cannot kill you until you've given my heart back, and you cannot kill me, or you will suffer unbearably."

Unfortunately, the demon was right, to a point, "Of course. But, you see… You can't go far. You know, as well as I do, that if a mate is too far from the one which marked him… In this case… If you were to wander, it would weaken my strengths incredibly."

"You're foolish to believe this matters to me at all."

"There are many being who want my life, Sesshomaru. And, if they take mine, they take yours as well."


	8. Pact

[[Disclaimer: This is simply another small addition. You see, it's rather late here, and I felt bad for not posting for so long. Thank you for reminding me that I needed to update! You know who you are. Anyway, this is a small installment. The next will be rather long, and the plot will be really "twisty and turny" from here on out. I promise yummy goodness! Or.. Something like it! And.. Angst. ;; Not to mention more fighting, apparently. Hope you enjoy~]]

"_If they take my life… They take yours as well._"

Sesshomaru turned away from Naraku then, clenching his hand tightly into a fist. Naraku was a fool to think-… There was… No way out, was there? For a moment, there was nothing but mind-bending silence around them. Sesshomaru wasn't thinking right then. There were many problems that he'd come across before, but none of them were this complicated. The weaker side of him, which had never reared its ugly head, wanted to ask just why the hell Naraku wanted the dog as a mate in the first place. It wasn't "love". Sesshomaru would have laughed in his face had he claimed that. One in love would never threaten with the life of the one they claimed to love. Unless it was deadly obsession. But they had only met over his lost arm… And that hadn't been long ago. Sesshomaru did not believe in such human emotions anyway. His father had been to feel such a weakening thing, "Naraku…" The lord said softly, as he pulled the sheet away from his body and rose. He was wearing white linen pants, much thinner than what he'd had on before, and his torso was mostly covered in bandages, "I am going outside. I need time on my own." The spider didn't move to stop his mated, he simply nodded, watching as the silver haired male paced out of the room.

He padded past the sleeping imp and down a long hall, to an opening in the wall, which he exited through. The air was cool around him. His bare feet were soft against the branches and such on the ground as he moved deep into the trees, though not too far. Once he felt alone enough, he jumped to the highest branch in one of the trees and relaxed, letting his eyes fall half closed.

How could he have been so foolish? He sought answers. Answers and revenge, and yet… He'd lost in a battle he knew would mess everything up. What on earth had clouded his judgment then? He should have just killed him when he had the chance. But then… His heart… Sesshomaru would have died as well, and he still had Rin to look after. Whether he said it out loud or not.. Whether it was shown in his actions or not.. He loved that girl like a daughter. He'd do anything to give her a good life. She was the only human who'd ever shown him any sort of kindness without seeking something in return. She was unlike any of them. And he would fight for her, even in the face of something like this. But… Where would it go from here? Would he ever be free? Was there a way out that he wasn't aware of? There had to be something. Perhaps he was overanalyzing? His pale fingers came up to softly touch the un-bandaged shoulder, where the damn beast had bitten him. A low growl resounded in his throat and he dug his claws into his own flesh. If only there was a way to get rid of it! Bloody hell, there had to be!

"Clawing at it won't make it go away." The golden-eyed man sent a glare over his shoulder when he heard that female voice, but he said nothing. Kagura just sighed, sitting in a branch barely five feet from him, "I know what it's like. You don't want to be here. I can see it in your eyes." The demon looked away, up toward the moon, and, still, he said nothing, "…Since I was created, I've longed to be free as the element I control, you know. I would give anything to be a normal woman. To be detached from that beast.."

"Why are you telling this to me?" The dog asked coldly, taking a short breath and tucking some hair behind his ear.

"Because you and I are the same. We're trapped. You were tricked into having to stay here. You can't leave because he will die. And, thusly, you will also die. But… I know of a way out." This got Sesshomaru's attention. Amber eyes met that red gaze and Kagura had to catch her breath. She could see why Naraku would want this man as his mate. So stunning… A blush crossed her cheeks and she looked away, sighing to take away the tight feeling in her chest, "You see… If you were to fight him, he could not hurt you, for you are his mate-"

She was answered with a hiss, "I am no such thing."

Her red eyes closed and she took a deep breath, "Still, he won't attack you. He'll simply block you. So, fight him good and hard. Bring the man to his knees, and, just before you finish him off, I'll steal your heart from him. Then you and I can both be free."

Sesshomaru eyed her long and hard, contemplating whether or not it was worth it. She seemed rather determined to stab Naraku in the back, which was good for him, because it meant she would be loyal and do as she promised. If it was a way out, and since he could find no other, he didn't have much of a choice. The dog looked away from Kagura and jumped out of the tree, touching down softly, "Tell me, wind sorceress… Where are my blades?"

Kagura followed him down, landing just as lightly, the wind swirling around her a little, making the leaves dance at her feet. There was a smirk on her red lips. Excellent… She could nearly taste her freedom now.


	9. Unpredictable

[[**Broken S****ays:** Hello, folks~ This is the part where things get.. Weird. I mean, characters from **way** later in the series show up here. Just roll with it, alright? XD I know. It seems that my updates keep coming later and later. Many apologies for such a horrible thing, but, I still astonish myself when I make a post, because I have never done something like this for so long XD Seriously speaking. I'm not pulling any legs here. In my own experience, also, I find that I lose interest when things are too long. So, why not give me your opinion. Should I do about 1,000 words for each chapter, or more? I don't like doing less. It seems boring that way. I would update more often, but nonetheless, it's lazier, I think. Give me your opinions, sweethearts. :3 ALSO. For anyone who cares, there's a song that really inspires me for this story, because it reminds me of them later~ It's called "Not Strong Enough" by Apocalyptica. Y'all should listen. Es ist gut~]]

Kagura told the dog where he could find his belongings, and had since gone back to her room. If they were seen parading around together, surely it would seem suspicious. So Sesshomaru pulled on his clothing first, missing the familiar pull of armor around his upper body. This was it. Marked as a mate or not, he would slice that terror down and flee this place. Things would be as they were before, "Sesshomaru, you shouldn't be up, you know. You're far from healed-" Before Naraku could so much as blink, the white haired male had him pinned against a wall with a blade to his neck.

"The likes of you will keep me prisoner no longer."

Red eyes narrowed to slits and, suddenly, Sesshomaru crumpled down to one knee, grasping at his chest where his heart had once been. A hiss left Naraku's lips, as he felt the pain that surged through his mated, "I keep you here for your own wager." The spider corrected, grabbing Sesshomaru by his hair and pulling him up to eye level. But the lord didn't intend it to end here. He kicked out with unparalleled strength and sent the man through the wall and into the next room.

A smirk, which would have grazed any other man's lips, didn't crack Sesshomaru's features. His golden eyes stayed locked on the man as bent his knees and jumped after him, only to be caught by, what could only be called, a barrage of tentacles. He growled lowly as each of his arms and legs were gripped fast. For a moment, Naraku chuckled, "Give up. It's useless."

He was proved wrong, of course.

The dog pulled hard and swung the blade in his hand at the tentacle around his opposite arm, using the claws on that hand to free himself from the others and hop back a bit, "Speak in actions." He spat, running at the man, jumping out of the way of appendages that threatened to grab and bind him- the ones that came too close were cut immediately. With a smooth cut, Sesshomaru slit the man across the chest and the tentacles receded, causing Naraku to groan quietly in pain.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura called out, emerging from the shadows, her fan sending wounding waves of air hurling at the spider. His red eyes narrowed darkly and he blocked them with his arm and his leg.

"I see.. This is your doing.." His blood was hot against his skin and he slowly stood. Before he could think to actually attack, to crush her heart, Sesshomaru intervened.

"I am your enemy, Naraku," He corrected, running him through the chest.

"Don't kill him yet!" The wind sorceress cried out.

But it meant nothing.

There was a blade against Sesshomaru's throat, slicing his skin just enough to make the blood run down sleek metal. The Naraku which Sesshomaru had run his blade through quickly turned into a small piece of wood, bursting and falling to the floor, "I assume you both take me for a fool. I won't have it. Mate or not, if you seek freedom so badly, though you lost fairly, I shall end your life and grant your wish."

Kagura's eyes widened, and as did the dog's. This was.. The last thing he had expected. Demon puppetry.. No one practiced such things anymore. Not that he knew of. And he'd faced many foes… Just then, Kagura unleashed another bout of her wind blades, knowing that Sesshomaru would live, be freed and begin to fight again. No matter what it took to earn his freedom. He braced for the impact, but then- "NO!" Time froze just then and the dog's eyes narrowed to frightened slits.

Rin was running in front of the blades to protect him. She'd heard the fighting, no doubt. But, before Sesshomaru could reach her, she was hit.

Her brown eyes widened and Kagura gasped. Blood.. Before it could touch the ground- as the girl fell to her knees- Sesshomaru's eyes turned a vibrant red color and he surged forward, grabbing her tightly and moving to the far side of the room.

Like a mother, he growled fiercely at the two of them, his fangs showing behind his lips before he darted away. His mind wasn't in the right place, but his heart always was when it came to Rin. Jaken awoke, glancing up just in time to see his lord fleeing. What on earth had he missed, "M'LORD!" he cried, running after him, though completely unable to keep up with him. He'd seen those eyes.. Rin had been hurt.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru found a place far enough away to hide safely. They would travel again when Rin was healed. God damn it all! How could he allow her to get hurt? It had just begun to rain outside, but he found a cave. A demon had resided there before he appeared; its remains were now scattered outside.

Rin groaned in Sesshomaru's arms, gripping at him to show her discomfort. He was surprised she hadn't passed out. She'd taken that attack nearly full force. The lord pulled off his top and laid it out on the floor of the cavern before setting her down, belly to the ground. Kneeling, he examined her wounds, wincing for her as he touched the bloodied lacerations, "Oh, m'lord…" Jaken said, out of breath, "I've found you." Eyes narrowed at him. Sesshomaru was ready to kill anyone. Though he settled at the familiar being.

"…I need to find her a healer." The dog moved away from the girl, standing.

"B-but, m'lord! What about Ten-" He glanced down at Sesshomaru's waist, noticing that he'd forgotten his blades. It went without explanation. He'd only grabbed Tokijin, going into battle, intending to win. He'd left Tenseiga behind entirely, and dropped Tokijin when Rin was harmed.

"Watch her. If you sense Naraku anywhere near, or anyone smelling of him, take Ah-un and flee." Sesshomaru moved quickly to the mouth of the cave, prepared to run to the nearest village, "…And if Inuyasha's group comes, ask for their help."

Jaken's eyes widened, if that was even possible, "Help from that half-breed-"

"TO SAVE RIN, YOU WILL ASK HIS HELP." And then, without another word, Sesshomaru was gone.


	10. Healed and Recruited

[[**Broken says: **Sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy. Getting my license, flailing about leaving for a few months in March, worrying about Valentine's day (because I'm writing a song for my girlfriend 3) And, to top it all off, I've been deathly ill.. So, yeah. Those are my excuses. Here's the newest bit! And thank you, my number one, for messaging me and keeping me on the ball! You know who you are~ ;D]]

He'd tried going out to look for the dog. He'd attempted to find him. But his strength… Naraku now sat in his darkened room, eying the first addition to his 'family'. He'd kept her from view for a very good reason… The look Sesshomaru had given him upon departure… It both made him proud, knowing that he was so motherly, and made his blood boil. That look meant that Sesshomaru was able to turn his back on the spider in an instant, and Naraku wasn't about to have that. The minute that little dog was brought back to him, he would make this very apparent. If it meant fighting him until he was so near death he could taste it, so be it, "Kanna…" He said softly, "Show Kagura to me." The small, purely white girl, stared back at her master blankly, the mirror in her hands swirling for a moment before the image of the wind sorceress came perfectly into view.

Ah, just as planned… Trailing behind her were the seven men Naraku had been unable to bring forth of his own powers. He was far too weak to even leave his castle now. So he used Kanna to keep an eye on Kagura as he sent her to do his bidding. He would not have a repeat of Sesshomaru's departure, but she was his only worthy-in-strength creation at the moment, so he couldn't kill her just yet. It wouldn't be long before this… Mistake, of sorts, would be corrected.

Where could his mate be hiding…?

* * *

The lord's eyes were keenly focused on Rin as she sat up and stretched, rubbing her tired eyes. And then his eyes fell on the dark haired woman who handed her a small mug of water, "She should be fine after a few more day's rest." Her brown eyes were intense and focused as she stood and turned to the dog, "A child like Rin should never be faced with such danger, demon." Of course, he gave her a mere glare as response. It wasn't as if he was the one to injure her. It was insulting of her to speak so freely and bitterly. But she had helped save Rin's life, and, he supposed, that was what counted. And a thought came to mind then.

"Priestess Kikyo," Sesshomaru spoke softly, looking down to his ward once more, "I see what you have done for Rin… However, there is another favor I have to ask of you." She hummed and tilted her head a bit, in question.

"Is this about the mark you bear?" His eyes narrowed, and, once again, he was looking to Inuyasha's old lover. He wondered how she might have known that this was what he was going to ask about. But, no doubt, she had noticed the beast's scent on him the moment he neared her, "There is nothing I can do for you. A mark is not something that can be healed. This is a battle you must face on your own." Kikyo turned away then, "There's no reason for me to stay any longer. And, as I said before, the herbs… Use them once at sunset and at sunrise until she has healed." And she was gone.

Such a sad being. She had lack of a purpose in this world. Surely she, like everyone else, was in search of Naraku at this point. Only… She knew of their mateship. She knew Naraku would be weakened, so she had the upper hand, if she so decided to go after him. Though.. While she had been attending to Rin, many soul collectors had come by, apparently to keep her stable. Did this mean she was weak? In that case, perhaps she wouldn't go after Naraku… It was lucky that, as a priestess, dead or not, she still carried the burden of helping a wounded human. Especially a child. They hadn't had to stoop as far as to ask Inuyasha for help. And the lord's searching had been fruitless.

As soon as she was healed… Sesshomaru would take her and leave. He would find Inuyasha and tell him where Naraku could be found, in return for the reassurance he would get his heart back before Naraku was killed. And then he would flee this place to keep his ward safe.

* * *

"Bankotsu." The baboon pelted man said smoothly, holding out a small fragment of the jewel shard, "Find him, and you shall be rewarded greatly." He looked to the others, "Protect me until he is brought here, and you shall all be… Richly rewarded."


	11. New Moon

[[**Broken says: **Hey, guys~ It hasn't been too long since I last updated, I don't think. But, anyway, here's another! And I hope that I'll be able to post more and more often after this. So please maintain interest!]]

After Naraku finally left them all alone, Bankotsu looked to his men and took a deep breath. His eyes moved from one member to the next, but he wasn't actually looking at them. Wasn't really seeing them. He was too deep in thought for that. His eyes finally came to rest on Jakotsu, his right hand man. The usually cheerful male's face was as concentrated as the leader. Even he knew this wasn't a time for humor. So… They'd been brought back from death's grip, only to be used as servants? Of course, Naraku had promised this was only for a short while. After they got this Sesshomaru guy back in one piece, and had fulfilled their promise to protect the strange man who'd brought them back, they'd be given shards of the sacred jewel and be set free. Well, it was a promising deal… "Jakotsu," Bankotsu said closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers, "Stay here with Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu. As for the rest of you; Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Mukotsu, you will go in search of that… Inuyasha boy that Naraku mentioned." They all nodded. All but Jakotsu, who sighed and made a face at Bankotsu.

"And just where will you be going? C'mon, it's not fair that you get to have all the fun."

Bankotsu raised his brows playfully, his hands on his hips and a grin on his face, "Me? I'm taking that wind lady and going after the demon Naraku wants us to find. Now, don't whine. I won't be gone long."

Jakotsu pouted, glaring at their leader with his bottom lip stuck out as if he were but a mere child, "Aw, c'mon. I've just been brought back. I wanna have some fun too." The leader smiled and patted the male on the head softly, but didn't give him anymore of a response as he turned to the woman across the room. She'd been hiding there, in the shadows, for some time now.

"Let's go, woman."

She growled a bit, "Address me by my name, heathen. It's Kagura."

"Whatever."

* * *

Sesshomaru dug his nails into the dirt and growled lowly in his throat, his toes curling as something he'd never felt twisted his facial features. Just what was going on? Noisily, his teeth ground together, his amber eyes narrowed as a heated red color flourished across his cheeks. The air was cold against his skin and nothing he did cured him of this… Annoying urge. This itching. This need. This… Hunger. Jaken and Rin were settled around the fire they'd built inside the cave, and the lord was outside, hidden by rocks and trees. Jaken had earlier been worried, seeing this strange look in his master's eyes. But the dog hissed for him to leave. What could the imp do, but listen? Nothing. Had… Had Naraku poisoned his master? Oh no. What if Sesshomaru were deathly ill? If their lord passed away, what would become of he and the human? But what Sesshomaru was feeling was not something deadly. Quite the opposite, actually.

His gaze was turned to the sky. What was wrong with him?

* * *

"The hell are you staring at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry," Sango scratched the back of her head, "I've just never seen… It's so strange."

"Hard to believe he turns human for a night, huh, Sango?" Kagome said, smiling softly.

Inuyasha muttered a bit, fury marring his usually sarcastic features. He hated this side of him. The night of the new moon… Damn it all to hell. He'd caught Naraku's scent, too. Just before he'd gone and fucking transformed. And… Kikyo… That's why he hadn't gone after Naraku right away. He'd been hoping to be able to find Kikyo before he transformed fully. What was she doing around here, anyway, "Well, anyway. There's nothing we can do in your current condition, Inuyasha. I say we camp here for the night. If I'm correct, Naraku has been weakened a great deal. Surely we can defeat him after the sun rises."

"You idiot. If he's weak, there's no doubt he's prepared for an attack. But… You're right about waiting here until sunrise. I can't protect any of you right now. There-"

"I'm sensing jewel shards. Approaching fast." Kagome's brown eyes were widened quite a bit as she looked about them, readying herself with her bow and arrow. Sango grabbed for her Hiraikotsu, Miroku twisted two fingers at the beads of his right hand. They were all on edge because of Inuyasha's transformation. An attack was something they couldn't deal with right now…

"Hey, Kagome!" Kouga hugged her from behind, around the middle, "Haven't seem you in a while." Ginta and Hakkaku weren't terribly far behind, and, when they actually stood with the group, they were a bit out of breath and complaining to Kouga as they usually did, "…What the hell…?" His blue eyes found Inuyasha, who's eyes were narrowed.

"The hell do you think you're staring at?"

"The mutt's turned human!" He moved away from Kagome to hold his stomach as he nearly doubled over with laughter, "Who'd've thought you could get any weaker?"

"Shut your stinkin' trap, wolf," He snapped back, glaring, his nostrils flaring as he grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"Good lord, I don't have time for this," the wolf wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, sniggered a little more, and then shook his head, "We're headed after Naraku. I smelled Kagome and decided to stop by to say hello."

"YEAH?" Inuyasha was suddenly infuriated. Seemingly over their going after Naraku when he was unable, "WELL, GO THEN. We'll be there to clean up your filthy corpses once Naraku's through with you. Even in his weakened state, you don't stand a chance, you rotten-"

"I'm sensing more jewel shards, guys." Kagome interrupted, pulling her arrow with the string and aiming it through some trees. This time, she was sure it wasn't friendly. Inuyasha, not wanting to be the only one sitting out, pulled out his useless sword and held it, ready to do his best. Kouga studied the hybrid for a moment, pausing and thinking before saying anything. He decided this wasn't the time for a joke, however, and clenched his hands into fists, his stance showing he was ready to fight with this group if he had to. A thick, green smoke caused everyone to jump away, though. The hell was that?

"…A girl, oddly dressed, as Naraku told us about.. But I sense no half-breed…" Came a gargled voice as a short being's figure became clear, "Where is Inuyasha?"


	12. Tough Break

The half breed in question growled, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. God damn his human side. If only his father hadn't been so stupid! Not only would he have been recognized, but he would have been able to kill whoever it was nearly instantly. Like this.. He was no stronger than the damn monk.

A short, round man, wearing all white, stepped forward, from the brush. His face, from the eyes down, was covered in a white piece of cloth, "Haha! If you're the one asking, I don't think we've got much to worry about." Inuyasha ran at him, ready to jab the short creature with the dulled Tetsusaiga. And yet, another wave of the smoke was sent at them stopping Inuyasha in his tracks, covering his face with his sleeve and wincing at the sudden pain all over his body.

"INUYASHA! IT'S POISON!" Sango yelled, pulling on her mask and moving Kagome, Shippo and Miroku behind herself.

The short man cackled evilly, "So YOU'RE Inuyasha! But you're nothing but a human! No doubt, this is the power of the new moon!"

"Inuyasha!" Kouga hissed, jumping into the cloud of dark smoke and grabbing the red garbed half-breed. The male only shoved him away.

"I can take this wimp- AH!" Breathing the smoke in made his throat burn, and he fell over, only to have the wolf catch him and pull him away. After clearing the smoke, he peered back, watching as Sango set her Hiraikotsu on the poison maker, "The hell is wrong with you, wolf? I COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM."

"You have more to worry about than that, Inuyasha-" Kouga and the hybrid looked over to the high cliff above them, only to see some crazy looking man. His black hair seemed to defy gravity. There were green slash marks marring his face, and his hands were steel claws. The wolf threw Inuyasha to the ground and stood in front of the already injured male, "You think you can take me on, little wolf?"

Kouga's cocky grin appeared on his face, and his hands came to rest upon his hips, "I do believe I should be asking you that question." Standing away from the poison, the scent of this strange man rode the breeze, and the wolf's features twisted into a look of disgust, "You wreak of death. What are you?" Obviously, he'd noticed the scent of Naraku earlier on, but this man couldn't be another incarnation. His sudden change of expression and silly questioning only made the man laugh darkly, "My name is Suikotsu, a member of the Band of Seven who's been brought back from the grave."Somehow, that name struck something inside him. He could almost swear he'd heard it before..

"You mangy wolf!"Inuyasha shoved at him from behind, finding his way into Suikotsu's line of sight, "He's nothing but a walking corpse. I can handle him easily!" Being that this creep was as human as Inuyasha himself, at this point, he figured there was no way he could lose. This brought a smirk to that crazy face, and the undead man jumped from the cliff he'd been standing on, standing merely feet away from the pair, "If you think that is the case, come at me."

Meanwhile, Sango kept the others at a safe distance, jumping on Kirara and soaring just up ahead to give her Hiraikotsu a good whirl at the poison-maker, who scrambled out of the way just in time. Kagome, noticing Sango was struggling with this mangy creature, stood from behind the rock, "Kagome, get down!" Shippo whined, worry lacing his tone. Kagome extracted an arrow, and aimed her bow, "Pipe down, Shippo, I have to focus." Through her eyes, for a moment, time seemed to stop. The air was still, and she could just barely see through the haze of the poison mist, thanks to the break she'd been given through Sango's unintentional distraction. With confident aim, she released the arrow, a light purple sort of light encircling it as it flew toward her target. "Damn it!" Kagome cursed, pulling out another arrow as she observed the short creature dodge quickly. It seemed he was ready for another attack, aware of her presence now, but Sango kicked Kirara forward, drawing the sword she kept at her waist and swooping in to cut him as Mukotsu lifted his arm. Having created another distraction, , Kagome now had another opening, and aimed her deadly arrow. Just as she was about to release, she heard Inuyasha scream.

Her brown eyes widened as she swung around, "Inuyasha!"

"Keep your focus, Kagome! Kouga's got it handled!" Miroku encouraged strongly, kneeling beside her from behind the rock, "Aim your arrow for the poison one before we're all killed!" Shippo whined a bit, clinging to Miroku. The monk was right.. After just a few seconds of observing, watching as Kouga charged the clawed man, she turned back to the short one, only to watch Sango jump off Kirara, and charge at Mukotsu, blade drawn. Of course, it was no use, as he opened his mouth and spewed forth something most foul. Thick as it was, Kagome couldn't fire, for chance of hitting Sango, who was now in the crossfire. With shaking, uncertain hands, she waited, arrow drawn back, for the demon-slayer to emerge.

Near the cliff, Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground, holding his chest and flinching. It seemed Suikotsu had gotten him pretty good, and he was in no shape to stop Kouga and defeat the man on his own. There was poison in his lungs, and now there was a gaping wound in his chest. He felt so goddamn useless- "HIT THE MARK!" His amber eyes snapped over to Kagome as he caught sight of Sango rising from what seemed to be a new plume of smoke. If anything, it was growing, "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled out, reaching for her, as if that might save her. But she was in no danger, as the arrow did finally take out the poison-maker, just as Sango swooped down and pulled the three others onto Kirara. Once they were all safely on the hell cat, Sango urged forward, raising her weapon and throwing it forward at Suikotsu, whom Kouga had just kicked back, in perfect range.

His features twisted into that of surprise, as he was cut in half by the tremendous force. Oddly enough, this didn't keep him down, as his upper half continued to move, his head tilting up toward the gang, "Fools! You cannot kill the undead!" ..but.. Mukotsu had died.. Kagome looked him over, noting the shard in his neck, then drew her arrow back, holding her bow up as she aimed for where she could sense the shard. However, someone had other plans. With swift movements, a new man stood behind Suikotsu, "Pathetic.." He said, his features absolutely calm before he jumped up and blew fire over the clawed man, "No, brother! What are you DOING? NO!" The gang looked upon this scene with wide eyes, not understanding what just happened. Kagome slowly lowered her weapon, and Inuyasha hissed from the ground, "Who the HELL are you?" He smelled just like the other two.. Dead, and like Naraku.

Without a real answer, the man, whose face bore purple marks, glared and threw one of his explosives toward the small gathering. It gave him enough of a diversion to steal the shards from both his fallen brothers and run off, leaving the gang on the ground gasping for air behind a whimpering Kirara. Seems she'd protected them all in the nic of time. ..who were those three..? Kagome coughed as the smoke dispersed, and sat up as the others started to, "...he took off with the jewel shards.." 

* * *

((OH my god, you guys, it's been forever, and I'm so sorry for the wait! D: I typed this one up in a flash, and I came up with some new ideas to keep this thing rolling. The next chapter.. Is going to be a bit naughty. A warning in advance, as some readers don't like that kind of thing. Anyway! There's no Sesshomaru or Naraku in this installment, but there will be in the next, and it will be a long one. c: I promise 3 Love you guys~))


	13. Submission

((OKAY, I'm back again c: With another update. This one's HUGE. Seriously. I've been typing this for the past three days! Anyway, main thing.. There's mature stuff in this chapter! Beware D: If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read past the line I put in here! You have been warned. xD I also kept calling Sesshomaru the 'eastern Lord', oh my god. I've fixed this by now, but it's all thanks to LordOfTheWest xD I knew it was west, but I got confused with someone else! Forgive me!))

"I don't see why we had to bring the runt." Bankotsu grumbled, walking beside Kagura and Kanna, Banryu held lazily over one shoulder. He wasn't looking at either of the girls, and Kanna said nothing to answer his complaints. She would leave that to the wind sorceress, it seemed, as the woman took a slow breath, "It's to help us find Sesshomaru." Also, she knew that Naraku had no need for watching her every move right then, being as she was with two people who would be entirely loyal to him- if not Bankotsu, then Kanna, surely, "All we can see in her mirror," the male rolled his eyes, "Is that the demon's near some cave, where he's keeping that little girl, and his silly servant."

The wind sorceress hissed back at him, not liking that all he could do was complain, "It's more than we'd've known without her." Neither of them bothered to look back at her, as this exchange had happened between them. Her little feet had ceased movement, and her eyes were completely blank. For a moment longer, the other two continued without her, "..Kagura.." The girl muttered in her soft voice. Both she and Bankotsu turned around, watching as a surge of power ran through her, strong enough to make her hair dance, as if the wind were blowing strong. The red-eyed woman was the first to stand before her 'sister', "What is it?" When Kanna gave no response, the controller of the wind glanced down at the small mirror which the other girl carried. It would seem that Sesshomaru was moving.. Slowly, but he was moving, giving them a wider view of where he was, "Wonder what he's doing.."

On the other side of the mirror, Sesshomaru leaned against a tree. He still felt warm, and his breathing was shallow, but that didn't make his senses any less sharp. He'd caught the scent of Naraku, and was now going to investigate, to see whether it was a threat or not. Quickly, he spared a glance back at the mouth of the cave, making sure neither his ward, nor his servant had noticed his wandering off. Above all else, he wanted them to be safe- not that he'd ever say that out loud.. It simply showed in his actions.. After a few more moments, looking back, the lord pressed on, walking through the trees until the scent began to get stronger. His eyes narrowed and he jumped into a tree, and grabbing the hilt of his blade, prepared to attack. For a long moment, nothing happened, and Sesshomaru began to wonder if he were going crazy, but, on the edge of his making a decision to just head back, an unfamiliar figure came into his line of sight. He was tall, with black hair, and a large weapon. He carried the scent of death.. The second to come into view was a small girl, dressed in all white, with white hair, and eyes of the same hue. Again, someone he didn't know, didn't care to know, and yet.. She didn't smell like death. One could only wonder why the two were walking together- why they both smelled of Naraku when they were obviously two very different creatures. He knew there was a third. He could sense it, but she didn't come into sight until the small girl froze. The wind sorceress..

"How many times is she going to do this, woman?" It seemed Kagura felt no need in answering him, and simply attended to the frozen girl. Softly, she beckoned the male over, and, almost instantly, both of them turned up to catch Sesshomaru's gaze. For a moment, the demon froze. Had he not been quiet enough? Did they know his scent already? Relaxing a bit, he decided it was better to face this with grace, than as a coward, and jumped down from his place, touching down softly, as always. "So, this is the demon we've been sent to get?" Amber eyes narrowed. There was no way he was going to go back. What did it matter to him if Naraku was weakened? Aside from the possibility of not getting his heart back.. "I've no time for the likes of you." Sesshomaru said plainly, turning away, and heading back for Rin and Jaken. They'd have to leave sooner than he'd originally thought.

Bankotsu obviously didn't like his attitude, for he growled, and lunged after the lord, who simply faced him once again. In a flash, Sesshomaru swung his arm, wrapping his poison whip around the undead man's wrist and grabbing his neck with the other hand, his poison talons digging into the cold flesh. The moment Sesshomaru had him in his grasp, he watched Kagura jump onto one of her feathers with the small girl. Could it be that she didn't want to get in the crossfire..? Before Sesshomaru had a chance to finish this off and go after her, Bankotsu's blue-gray eyes narrowed darkly, and the scent of Naraku became nothing, if not stronger. It made Sesshomaru a bit weak at the knees, allowing Bankotsu to run him back against the tree. When his back collided with the bark of the tree, the body that smelled of the one who marked him pressed up against him, a series of events happened. The first being that he let out a small, breathless moan, and the second being his relenting. His claws retracted, and his whip dissipated, leaving Bankotsu startled. This hadn't been the fight he'd expected. Sesshomaru's face was painted a faint pink color, and his breathing was again unsettled, his gaze not meeting either of their own. What.. Had that noise been..? Where had it come from? Why? In the heat of battle..

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Faintly, he could hear Rin's voice, calling out to him. Where- ..Kagura. As if his body were trying to defy him, he had to force his arms to shove Bankotsu away, so that he could go after that voice.

By the time he caught sight of her, the wind sorceress had her, up on her feather, little Jaken running after her. Sesshomaru's instincts kicked in over this hazy feeling, and he jumped up the branches of a tree, then leaped after the girl, only to have the feather swoop just out of his reach. Damn it all! Where- The moment he touched down, about to dart after her, Kagura held up her fan, "If you want to see the girl alive again, you'll come with Bankotsu!" The man in question was now up behind the lord, Banryu held out as if he were ready to urge the lord along by force. The small imp stopped trying to run after the sorceress and the child when he noticed his lord in the predicament he seemed to be caught in, "M'lord!"

Those golden eyes fell angrily, "Jaken.. We are to go back to the castle." What more could he do?

Naraku lay under the window in his room, his eyes focused on the darkening sky. Most of the strength he still had left came from the jewel fragments he'd embedded in himself. If not for them, he would have been too weak to even get out of bed, much less protect himself. Quietly, he wondered how close they were to finding his beautiful mate. If Kanna were still here, he'd be able to check in on them, then again.. On the other hand, Bankotsu and Kagura wouldn't be able to find him at all, more than likely. The last thing Naraku needed right then, anyway, was Kagura trying to get in the leader of the Band of Seven's head. She would pay with her life, if that were the case..

It seemed to be only minutes after that when he began to feel the heaviness that had been taking over his body begin to ease up. Had they found him, then? He could only hope so.. But how did they manage to get him to come along. Did they do what he suspected? What he himself would do.. Feeling himself becoming a bit stronger, little by little, the spider rose from where he'd been laying. The door slid open, and he exited, finding himself in the hall where Jakotsu and the two others were, "You friend shouldn't be too long.." Naraku spoke softly, making his way past them. A short time later, Naraku was back in his room, a hot kettle of tea sitting on the floor next to him, a cup in his hand. Perhaps it wasn't the taste he was incredibly fond of, but the heat.. His heart was beating heavily now, his body- though not quite where it was before- was much stronger.

He hardly had the time to turn his head before Kagura slid the door open and entered with Sesshomaru's little ward, "Well?" The spider asked, taking another sip of his tea before setting it down and glancing up at the woman.

"Sesshomaru shouldn't be far behind."

"Good.. I have a lesson to teach him-"

"Don't even think about hurting lord Sesshomaru!" Naraku stared blankly at the child, almost surprised that someone spoke out against him. Just before Kagura started to scold Rin, Sesshomaru slid the door open with brute force, "Give her to me." The man commanded. Ah.. So Kagura had indeed done as he'd thought.. She looked to Naraku, whose red eyes were traveling over the dog, as if she were waiting for him to tell her one way or the other. It seemed Sesshomaru noticed the man looking him over, and he turned to stare right back at him, immediately regretting it, his breath catching in his throat.

Both he and Naraku froze- Sesshomaru, at the way Naraku was now looking at him, and Naraku, because of what he now saw, "Take the girl into another room, with the imp." The spider said, rising, once again, from his spot on the floor. Sesshomaru changed positions a bit, almost as if he were trying to say 'no', but were unable. Both Naraku and Kagura both ignored this movement, and she grabbed the girl, taking her out the door, though she screamed and kicked. Somehow.. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't in immediate danger. Surely, Naraku wasn't in that big of a hurry to get himself killed, after all- or maybe it was just this horrible haze taking hold of his body, "What have you done to me?" The lord ground out.

Naraku didn't answer with words, and it only took a fraction of a second for him to answer with his body, having Sesshomaru pinned to the wall, pressed tightly against him and breathing in his intoxicating scent. His skin was hot to the touch, and he caught the way his breathing changed with the way their bodies fit together. Still, the lord was going to be anything but an easy lay. Even in this state, he hissed and tried pushing the spider away, "Don't touch me.." It wasn't like the man was going to listen. His hands ran over Sesshomaru's hips, and down his legs, feeling him through the fabric, "You want me to touch you." Naraku's mouth was working against the demon lord's neck, his teeth grazing the flesh as his breathing began to match Sesshomaru's. Hearing those words, the dog growled, "I told you not to touch m-" With an impatient movement, the spider reached up with one hand to grip the lord's hair, tilting his head to have better access to his lips.

At first, this infuriated Sesshomaru. His eyes began to glow a faint red, and his claws began to turn a dull green color. With his sharp fangs, he bit down on Naraku's bottom lip, and dug his talons into the spider's shoulders, drawing blood in both places. This only served to drive his hunger, as he kissed Sesshomaru more fiercely. In a way, it felt as if this were just.. What he wanted- what his body wanted. If it would clear the haze of his mind.. Retracting his claws, the redness in his eyes faded as he closed them, and he pressed back against Naraku, sucking on his bottom lip, where he could still taste the blood. He didn't know what this feeling taking over his body was, exactly, but he knew that he wanted it to be over and done with, so he could be himself, and this kiss.. Aside from the fire it was helping to spark inside him, it was making him feel more in control of himself. The spider, feeding into his mate's irresistible movements, and scent, slid his fingers away from that long, beautiful hair. Both of his hands were now against the dog's back, pulling their bodies tighter together. As reward, Sesshomaru arched off the wall, fitting their bodies together- good lord, this man was delicious. Naraku wanted to taste more than just his lips, to sate the burning he knew was ebbing at his mate, and it would seem his pet wanted at least a little more, for he could feel that slick tongue against his lips once again. This wasn't the same gesture as when the dog had been sucking away the blood, and it made the spider grin, letting his lips part so their tongues could touch before he demanded entrance to the lord's mouth.

It seemed that this action caught the demon by surprise, but not enough to make him push Naraku away. Instead, he fought back, running his tongue against the dark man's, making an attempt at dominance. This didn't surprise the spider, but he wasn't about to have it, either. Slowly, he slid his hands down Sesshomaru's back, peeling him off the wall just enough to give his backside a rough grope, as he pressed his knees between the beauty's legs. A heated, breathy moan escapes those unwilling lips, followed by a surprised gasp. Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened considerably , and an intimidating growl resounded in his throat, as he turned his head away from their kiss, "Get your hands off me." He warned, his voice firm.

The noises his mate had made forced a shiver to run up and down his spine, his breathing catching in his throat. He'd never heard something so erotic in his life, and he continued ignoring what was asked of him, now nibbling at the man's elf-like ear, "Or else what, Sesshomaru?" Another growl was heard, though nothing was said, and this made Naraku chuckle darkly, though it was a soft sound, "You don't want me to stop.." The lord opened his mouth to respond, only to feel those hot lips close around his earlobe, that leg daringly moving back and forth between his legs, brushing against one of his most sensitive places. Sesshomaru wanted to fight him off- to rip his head off for doing this to him.. But Naraku was right. He didn't want him to stop. His entire body was screaming for more of this attention- but why? "What have you done to me?" The dog whispered harshly, light panting breaking his speech as he grabbed Naraku's shoulders, pulling the man closer.

"I've done nothing. This is natural."

Sesshomaru hissed in disagreement, "I have _never_ felt this way before."

"You flatter me," Naraku mused, nipping at the lord's neck "I marked you as mine, as was the wager of our battle." The demon scowled, not wanting to be reminded, but he didn't interrupt, still feeling a bit curious, "Bearing the mark, though you've not returned it..It means devotion, ownership.. And a family." It seemed the dog didn't follow, for he didn't give any sort of response- though he seemed displeased with the comment about ownership. Chuckling again, the spider leaned in close to those lips, "Let me put it this way.. A mate cannot deny a lover in heat.."

Now, this answer seemed completely unsatisfactory, and Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, only to have those lips firmly pressed against his own. The lord's grip on Naraku's shoulders became tighter, and the man gave Sesshomaru's ass a squeeze in return, making the lord shudder. After a long moment, indulging himself in the way those beautiful lips moved, the dark-haired man broke their kiss, and stared into those gorgeous eyes, "The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is pleading for more."

Sesshomaru's lip curled, baring his fangs as he growled, "You are the one who will be begging."

* * *

Again, heatedly, they were kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance. The dog's hands were gripping at Naraku's clothing, pulling it away to expose part of the man's chest. Another squeeze to his backside, and he dug his claws into that pale flesh, allowing Naraku time to remove his top first. The moment he felt those fingers under the hem of his pants, however, he shoved the spider back as far as he could, glaring him down before lunging at him, sending them both to the ground. The struggle had them both panting into the other's mouth, but Sesshomaru ended up on top, one leg between Naraku's legs, one of Naraku's in between his own, though he hardly noticed, as he was too focused on undressing the man.

The spider nibbled on his mate's bottom lip, grinning a bit as he allowed the male to believe he was winning. Though, once his chest was completely bare, the cloth slipped entirely from his body, he began moving his leg between Sesshomaru's. It wasn't slow and teasing as it had been against the wall, and it seemed the dog was enjoying it, as he broke their kiss to hide his face in Naraku's neck, small moans leaving his lips between heated pants, as he clawed down the spider's side. The sharp pain made him shiver, pausing in his movements, and leaving Sesshomaru to whine, though it was quiet enough to pass off as something else. Of course, the small movements of those hips against his unmoving leg didn't go unnoticed. The demon was silently asking for more, and that made his skin tingle. Reaching up, the dark-haired man cupped the back of Sesshomaru's neck, and brought a hand to settle against his hip, making it easy for him to flip over on top of the beauty. Sesshomaru seemed a bit surprised, but not displeased with the change of position. In his eyes, there was a fire. Sesshomaru's cheeks were flushed, his eyes glazed over, and his body hot to the touch. Naraku wanted to play with him, to coax him, but they were both so controlled by this animalistic heat that it was merely a fleeting thought. It was weird for the dog to want something like this, being that he'd never been interested in a things such as this in the first place. If it weren't for this side-effect, which he'd been unaware of, he wouldn't be here now. Of that, he was certain. He'd never give in to something so.. Primal.. While he was lost in thought, lips touched his once again, though he didn't return this kiss. All at once, it felt like all of the heat had left his body, though the need was still very much present. It seemed that Naraku hadn't noticed this shift in atmosphere, his hands now working at removing Sesshomaru's pants as he kissed from those soft lips, down the demon's throat. Raising a hand, the lord touched the spider's shoulder, "No.."

At first, Naraku paused, looking down upon his mate. He then grinned a bit, "Don't tell me you're nervous." Receiving a glare from the man underneath him, Naraku moved his hands away from those pants, and then to his own, "Should I take mine off first?"

Sesshomaru looked away. Did he.. Have to do this? "I meant 'no'. I don't want this."

Red eyes narrowed considerably, irritation blossoming, "You can't say 'no' because you've lost." Their eyes met, their displeasure seemed to be matched, "Lost?" Sesshomaru began to sit up, attempting to get out from under the spider, but he was grabbed at the wrists, and thrust back down- a firm movement that made him gasp sharply, holding back the moan from the shivers that ran over his skin. Since when did he like being handled like this? Still, this was another of his reactions that hadn't gone unnoticed under those calculating red eyes. Those eyes which Sesshomaru had to turn away from as Naraku leaned in closer to him, the hot breath against his ear making his breath hitch in his throat, "Submit to me willingly," Roughly, the spider grabbed a fistful of the dog's hair, tugging his head back as he nipped at the man's ear seductively, "and perhaps you'll enjoy it."

Sesshomaru's reaction was not in the form of words. His hands gripped Naraku's shoulder's tightly, his nails digging into flesh, like so many times before, as he drug them down the man's chest, leaving long, thin red lines, an erotic growl leaving his throat. The way Naraku spoke into his ear so fiercely had his blood pumping quickly through his veins, the hunger growing from the dull throb to a scorching need once again, and the spider responded by hooking his long fingers under the remaining fabric covering the lord's body, ripping them from him so he was bare to his gaze. And he did gaze, drinking in the way the moon's shining highlighted the demon's milky pale skin. Only one as beautiful as the man under him would suffice as his mate, and it made him ache with need, seeing him so vulnerable beneath him. Made his mouth practically water- though his observation of the man lasted mere moments before he pressed himself close to the one he'd marked as his mate, grabbing his hips harshly and biting at his neck until a purple mark formed. There were mixed signals from the demon when it came to this, but Naraku was too far gone by then. For Sesshomaru, this was all so strange, he felt like he wasn't even himself anymore. His golden eyes observed the spider as he conquered various parts of his body with those lips, his tongue sweeping across tender skin and sparking white-hot flashes all over the western lord. With his body, Sesshomaru asked for more, his eyes now clenched shut. The dark-haired man wrapped his lips around one of those pink buds on the dog's chest, sucking and twirling his tongue around as one of his hands delved between those perfect legs, fingers wrapping around the demon's length.

A pleased hiss left the lord's lips, his hips thrusting upward into that touch of their own accord as he bit on his bottom lip to keep from gasping out. He wouldn't allow himself to be heard by anyone who might have been within earshot. It seemed Naraku wasn't too pleased by this hindrance of sound, as he gave a quick jerk to the demon's arousal, nipping at the bud he'd been ravishing between his lips, and it pleased him to hear the gasp that tore open that tightly closed mouth. Slowly, he began running his hand up and down that aching muscle, rolling his hips against Sesshomaru's in time with the movements, "You like this..?" There was no response, only a reddened face, those eyes closed tight. Naraku licked his lips, letting out a low growl as he bit down on the dog's chest, leaving a mark to mirror the one he'd left on his neck as he moved his hand faster, gripping a bit tighter. At this point, for Sesshomaru, pleasure was coursing through his veins, making his body tingle over every inch of himself. He hardly even noticed the bite, and yet.. It was not enough. How? His body was on fire, his muscles tensing and relaxing again, his breathing shallow, "More.." Sesshomaru whispered breathlessly, lust dripping from that very voice, staining his lips.

The biting ceased with one last suck, and he moved to take the other pink bud into his mouth, treating it the same as he had the other. As good as it was, it was not what the demon wanted, and he slid his arms around the spider's neck, digging his nails into his back. Hissing heatedly, Naraku licked up the dog's chest, to his neck, then leaned away, bringing his free hand up so those golden eyes- which were now open in curiosity- could see it, "Suck them." Glazed-over amber eyes narrowed, and Sesshomaru growled, closing his mouth tightly. There was no way he- Suddenly, the hand that had been moving against him ceased movement, leaving the demon to whimper quietly in disapproval, "If you do not open your mouth, I _promise_ this won't be pleasant."

For a moment, the dog kept his lips tightly closed, watching Naraku closely. Having all of the pleasure stop so suddenly left his body so clouded and numb-feeling.. He wanted more, despite himself, and he accepted those digits into his mouth, reluctantly tracing each of those fingers with his tongue. It was so erotic to see those lips wrapped around a part of his body, and it made Naraku hot with anticipation and need, his hand beginning to move against the demon again. When he felt that his fingers were well coated, he pulled them away, missing the feel of that heat immediately. The friction of the stroking had Sesshomaru panting once again, his arms having fallen away from the other man and to the floor, where he dug his nails in harshly when he felt those wet digits against his entrance. His eyes shot open wide, a tint of red illuminating his eyes as one hand came up to claw at Naraku's forearm, "Relax.." The spider pressed his lips to the demon's, forcing him to lay back once more. He forced his tongue inside that unaccepting mouth in the same moment he slipped the first of his fingers inside the man, and the gripping against the floor and his forearm became stronger. He could feel the blood trickling down from the wounds, Sesshomaru trying to force him off.

With a hiss, Naraku forced a second finger in, and began thrusting them in and out, in time with his stroking. The western lord didn't like this at all, and it could be seen in his eyes, still open and burning scarlet as his fangs grew sharp, but the spider wasn't about to let this come to an end just yet. They'd only just gotten started.. With a twist of those fingers inside the demon, Sesshomaru stopped pushing at Naraku, breaking their kiss to throw his head back as he moaned breathlessly. Yes. Yes, that was it- that was what he wanted. More- more of that. To the spider's surprise, the dog began to move back against his fingers, seeking that spot within himself to be touched once more, though this movement only proved he was ready for a third finger.

While stretching him out, every so often, the spider would run his fingers over that same spot, gaining a heated response each time. He was sure Sesshomaru was prepared well enough, and it was all becoming too much for him, so he slid his fingers out after one final thrust, watching as his mate's eyes met his own, a pleading clearly readable in that golden gaze, "I knew you would like this," Naraku cooed, ceasing to stroke him as well. When he moved to stand up, Sesshomaru held him fast, unwilling to let him move away, "Patience.." The spider gripped each of the western lord's wrists, pulling them away from him so that he could stand. Staring at the dog for a moment, he made his way to a far corner of the room, dipping his fingers in a small glass bowl and snaking his hands inside his own pants, rubbing the strange substance over his hardened member. This would serve to ease the entry.. He made his way back to his mate, slipping his hand out from under the cloth. As he stood before him, those eyes never left the dark-haired male, watching, even as he stripped his remaining clothing away. The demon did wonder, if only a little, why Naraku had left him for those few moments, and.. Clearly, the marks the demon had left on him were visible, blood having left small streaks down his arms and chest. With a chuckle at Sesshomaru's reaction to seeing just how in need he was, he lowered himself to his knees once more, crawling on top of the dog. In those eyes, now there seemed to be a hint of hesitation, but Naraku paid him no heed, kissing at his neck, and readying himself at that puckered entrance.

Hands quickly found his shoulders, "..wait.." It was quiet, but the spider heard him easily, leaning away and gazing down at the demon below him, who was looking to the wall, concentrated on something, though Naraku couldn't tell what it was, "Hm?" There was no further response to be heard, and the dark-haired male narrowed his eyes, "What is it?" The lord's features were unreadable as he looked back at the spider, but it all became clear the moment he looked away again. Naraku chuckled once again, feeling much too heated to even fathom being sentimental at this point in time. When said Sesshomaru had never felt this way before, had those words been a double entendre? Not only had he never been in heat, but.. "..are you untouched?" Once again, there was no response, aside from a quickening of breath. He couldn't be serious.. On this, Naraku wanted a straight answer. For some reason, he simply had to know.

With his right hand, the spider grasped the demon's chin, forcing him to look back up at him, "Are you untouched?" He repeated, his red eyes gazing down intensely. Sesshomaru looked out of the corner of his eyes- to anywhere but that calculating stare, "Never time for such an act. ..nor have I ever held interest." Even after this answer was given, Naraku didn't stop looking down at him, and their eyes met once again, though the dog couldn't bring himself to look away, "..yes.." This straight answer made the spider falter for a moment. His eyes closed and he leaned in to softly peck those lips, "I shall be as gentle as I can manage, then."

Again, he kissed those soft lips, removing his hand from Sesshomaru's chin and positioning himself to penetrate his mated. He knew that it was going to hurt, but he liked to think he'd done all he could to keep that at a minimum- though.. Why was he worried? He was a demon, there was no way he couldn't handle something this pathe- While he thought about all this, he felt those long legs wrap around his waist, arms encircling his neck as those lips moved hungrily against his own. Naraku needed no further provocation, and began to guide himself inside Sesshomaru, growling at how hot and tight he was inside while uncomfortable, disapproving noises echoed in their mouths from the dog. He began to shake violently, dropping his arms and clawing at the ground until the wood split under his claws- it was burning, and he instantly regretted trusting the spider at all, understanding, now, why he was right in never being interested in this act. "Re_lax_." Naraku ground out, pushing inside him fully, then holding still. It was easy for him to say such a thing, being that he wasn't on the other end, "Just _move_." Sesshomaru hissed, taking slower breaths and biting his bottom lip to relieve some of the tension.

The spider growled a bit, feeling the man relax the small amount he did, and began pulling out, even as the demon's legs constricted around him. He knew it was causing Sesshomaru pain, but, upon thrusting in the second time, he could feel himself losing control. Burying his face against that beautiful neck, Naraku bit down on the scar he'd left when marking the demon as his mate as he began to thrust faster inside the man. It was so hot, like he was being sucked back inside each time he pulled out. The small, pained noises only drove him to continue on, and he reached to pull the lord's hair as he pressed harder inside him.

"_Naraku_," Sesshomaru hissed angrily, wrapping his arms up around the other man's chest, allowing his hands to rest against his powerful shoulder-blades, where he clawed downward. With each painful thrust of those hips against him, the haze began to weaken. He swore he would kill the man once he was able- a moan left his lips when he felt the spider brush against that spot within him once again, reminding him why he allowed the man to go this far in the first place. In search of that same spot again, he began to move his hips with Naraku's. He was slow, off rhythm, due to the throbbing pain. What he didn't expect were those fingers to wrap around him once again, stroking him in time with the thrusting, which had slowed, so Sesshomaru could move with him easier. All at once, his mind was on the pleasure, his breath catching in his throat. The pain still swirled up his spine, but the pleasure was so intense.. "Faster," the demon whispered against Naraku's ear, retracting his claws and settling for holding onto him tightly, his legs loosening a bit with his words, "Give me more."

Hearing such encouragement from the demon made the dark-haired man shiver, his pace quickening as had been asked of him. Without being focused on the pain, the western lord was able to keep up, pressing back against the spider's thrusts to take him deeper inside, moaning out loudly each time he felt that heat spread over him. Accompanying each of those swift movements, every time Naraku sent that pleasurable tingle throughout his body, he felt himself getting closer. Closer to.. Exploding, it felt like. The intervals between each time that spot was hit seemed to get shorter, remaining as one constant feeling, as he seized up, gasping for air. What was happening to him? What- Then it happened, without warning. The heat became a fire, the haze melting away as he bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. His entire body tingled, a dizzy feeling overtaking his body as he spent himself between their bodies. This didn't stop the spider, whose breath was shortening further with each thrust, until he pushed himself deep inside the lord as he could get, and released, collapsing on top of Sesshomaru as his body quaked with pleasure.

For a few moments, Naraku and Sesshomaru both lay still, trying to catch their breath. Once they both did, at least mostly, the spider climbed off the demon, who was sore and still a bit dazed. They shared a focused stare before the demon found his own feet, gathering his clothing. He fully intended to leave this room, possibly to sleep outside, and Naraku wasn't about to stop him.. just give a warning, "If you ever leave this place again, I'll have the girl killed."

"..not if I kill you first." Sesshomaru hissed, throwing his hair over one shoulder, so he could close his shirt properly.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Sleep with one eye open, Naraku."


	14. Rin

(Here's another update. I'm really trying to keep up with it. Now, I know a lot of you are going to hate me for some of the upcoming things, but.. I like to keep you on your toes. I promise, everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end, right?)

After the lord excused himself, he loosely adjusted his clothing, his chest showing, though he seemed covered anywhere that really mattered. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were the only ones that seemed to be awake, both standing rather close to one another in the hall, making Sesshomaru scoff as he passed. The taller male, whom he'd seen with Kagura earlier, peeled himself away from the more feminine looking one, smirking after the dog. Anyone could tell, just by looking at him, the lord was in no mood to even be spoke to, but, after the way he'd acted upon seeing the two so close, Bankotsu couldn't keep to himself. What they were doing was no worse than what that demon and the spider had been doing only moments before, "Don't act like this is wrong. You seemed to be enjoying yourself in there just fine."

In a flat second, a series of events took place, almost in slow motion. The first being Sesshomaru stopping in his tracks, baring his fangs though no one could see how furious he was. He was only paused long enough to wonder whether he'd really been that loud, or if this man had simply pressed his ear up to the door to listen, like some sex-deprived pervert. Once he'd figured it didn't matter, one way or the other, he had Bankotsu up against the wall, Jakotsu jumping in surprise, and grabbing for his weapon. With the force and noise of the motion, Naraku's attention was called, and he made his way to the door, sliding it open and peering out at the scene before him. Only Jakotsu noticed this, observant as he was, catching the deadly gaze that kept him from attacking. He knew, by that stare, he'd pay with his life if he dared to so much as harm the spider's mate.

Sesshomaru, unnoticing, leaned close to Bankotsu's ear, breathing against him in a way that made the raven-haired male's breath hitch in his throat, an involuntary surge of heat running over his body before that dark tone was heard, "You're lucky I've misplaced my weapons, or I'd cut your tongue out." Bankotsu sneered, the lord giving him a hard shove up against the wall, just for good measure, before turning and leaving the way he'd planned from the beginning. Especially after that, he needed fresh air. He needed it to clear his thoughts, to think straight. Still, what Bankotsu said to him stuck in his mind. Had he enjoyed it..? Was he vocal enough for that to be noticed, if it were the case?

The air wasn't even refreshing now, as he closed the door behind himself, immediately clenching his jaw in aggravation. What had he let himself do? What had he gotten himself into? The pain was still there, but he'd been through much worse, so it was only a minor annoyance. Naraku had been inside him.. They had kissed like some kind of lovers- the lord's scowl only deepened, his lips becoming a thin line. No. They were _nothing_ like lovers. They never would be. ..but those hands had known just where to touch him to keep him wanting more. Those lips had been so masterful against his own. The way he'd spoken in his ear.. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair, sighing through his nose to try and relieve the heat that had come to his face from the memories of only moments ago. What was he to do now? His features softened a bit, as he tried to think, his golden eyes falling upon the tree he'd settled himself in last time he tried to think of a way out. This time, instead of seating himself within its branches, the lord sat at its base, crossing his legs and touching his chest, right over where his heart should have been. What were his choices now? What could he do..? Surely, he could run in and simply leave with Rin, but what then? Naraku might kill him- then Rin would be left with Jaken. Both of them carried his scent, so the incarnation, Kagemaru, might decide to kill them without his protection. He found himself in a corner; so much to lose and so little options for escape.. 

* * *

Once Sesshomaru was outside, Naraku emerged from his room, standing before both of the males in the hall, his red eyes narrowed darkly, "It will do you well to watch your mouth the next time you address my mate, or you will have me to deal with." Bankotsu had still been glaring after the lord when the spider had approached him, anger boiling under the surface when he was face to face with that cruel gaze. If it had been anyone else, he would have said something snarky right back in his face, but he figured it wasn't worth the risk and looked to the ground, Jakotsu pursing his lips and walking up to his lover, touching his shoulder and silently asking him to leave with him. The last thing they needed was a fight to break out within all of them. There was a lot they had to consider, "He'll watch his mouth next time, Naraku." And they both turned away, just as Kagura came out from the room where Rin was resting, wanting to know what the commotion was all about, now that things had settled.

Her red eyes met Naraku's, then she turned to watch the pair move into another room, where she could vaguely make out the others of the group. Wait.. Weren't there more of them? They'd been sent after Inuyasha, if she remembered right, "Is everything okay?" She asked, the door the their room having closed. The spider only sneered, turning away and moving to go back into his own room and possibly get some tea, "Mind your business, Kagura." His door, too, closed in her face, leaving her to sigh as she slinked back into the room where Sesshomaru's little ward and the imp were, both completely asleep. She didn't even see the point in staying in here.. The sorceress's eyes landed upon her sister, Kanna, who was standing near the wall, her eyes half-lidded and her gaze unfocused, "Great.." Kagura sighed, sliding down the wall to sit at just about her sister's height. This night was only going to drag on, of that, she was certain.

During her long wait, the wind sorceress stared at the floor, biting her bottom lip as she touched her chest vacantly. A small rustling caught her attention, and she spared a glance up at Rin, whose eyes were still closed though she'd changed positions, seeming as if her dream were of the unpleasant nature. The woman looked upon her softly, an expression that soon turned to anger, as envy seeped into her awareness. Sure, the girl as trapped now- she and her lord, but she had tasted freedom before. She'd done what she pleased. She had not been ordered to follow Sesshomaru, of that Kagura was sure. Little Rin had chosen that path of her _own_ accord, oh, how the sorceress envied that. Why had she never been given that choice? It mattered little, as it wouldn't be long now before she had herself freed from this place. Still, though.. With all her wishing, dreaming, and planning.. She could never accomplish any of this on her own, and Sesshomaru alone had been of no use. Without the help of others, she would be stuck here until Naraku finally did let her go- which she was sure would never happen.

Now, there was more than just the western lord. If she played her cards right, she could have the Band of Seven on her side- Jakotsu and Bankotsu at the very least, after the way they'd been treated by the spider. If she could get them on her side.. Perhaps the dog would be more inclined to help their cause, being that there would be a way out for him as well. He seemed to be a man of tactical understanding, after all.. Kagura would still have to wait until morning before she could even think of speaking with the member of the Band of Seven, being that she was sure they'd already fallen asleep, and could easily be heard over the silence of night. Still, a smirk found its way to her painted lips, her eyes lighting up. She could taste freedom now..

Not long after her mentally assumed victory, the woman could hear footsteps in the hall. Having been told to mind her own business, Kagura kept herself from peeking out the door, though she listened closely. The steps seemed a bit unsure, slow and contemplative before the door slid open, revealing Sesshomaru. She froze, watching as he entered the room, barely sparing her a glance as he made his way over to the sleeping human girl, Rin, who readjusted herself once more as he neared her. There had been an odd look in his eyes, she would swear to it, but it was one that she couldn't understand. One she couldn't out her finger on.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the sleeping girl, his features calm. For a long moment, he was unmoving, uncaring for the eyes he could feel on him. What was she dreaming about to make her toss and turn as she was..? Perhaps he would never know. Even so, the lord knelt before her, gathering her up in his arms as he settled himself against the wall. She was getting so big.. Her hair had gotten longer, and her form was changing, shaping from that of a child, and caught in the process of becoming a woman. She would surely be stunning when she was full grown, for a human, anyway. Gently, Sesshomaru ran the tips of his fingers against the girl's cheek, her features having softened, as if the course of her dream had changed. Where had the time gone? ..when had it started to matter to him? Those same fingers trailed through dark locks of hair, his gaze softer than he'd ever allowed anyone to witness- almost motherly, as he let his thoughts wander back to when he'd first met Rin.

The fateful day he'd been resting when she stumbled across him.. Mute, she was young, mistreated.. And alone. On the day he'd taken her in, he'd sworn to never leave her alone again, to take care of her, though it was a silent vow. It was all too real, the bond he now shared with her, how badly he wanted to keep his word to her. To protect her.

His eyes jetted upward, catching the woman as she approached. Her steps seemed cautious, as if she'd wanted him to notice her before she had to say anything to draw his attention. At first, it appeared safe for her to go on as she'd intended, so she took it as a sign, and took a deep breath, "I know that you may not trust me, Sesshomaru.. But I did what I had to. I don't mean her any harm.. And we have the same goal. As it stands, I believe I've devised a plan that will work. If you'll just listen-"

Noticeably, the dog's grip on his ward became tighter, his breathing becoming inaudible as his eyes narrowed to slits, "No," The man hissed from the ground, "You will do the listening, and you will do it well." It was obvious, merely by the way he spoke, that he meant every word that escaped his beautifully formed lips, "Not only did you almost kill my Rin the last time, but you threatened my life to bring me back here, where her life now hangs in the balance. If you so much as speak another word to me, I shall dismember you, do I make myself clear?" Her red eyes, during his little speech, had widened quite a bit, her heartbeat loud in her ears as she stepped back, swallowing thickly. This man was dark. Evil As Naraku- his _perfect_ mate, if ever there were one. Just as Kagura was about to turn around, and keep to herself, Sesshomaru stopped her, awakening his servant and looking back to the woman as Rin clutched the cloth which was partially covering his chest, "You will take Jaken to get my weapons from Naraku, and then stay out of my sight, or I shall inform him of your continued treachery." The woman knew well that she couldn't just leave them in here unguarded, as he might make an attempt at escape, and Naraku would surely kill her for that, but it seemed she faced death one way or the other, each sentence as menacing as the other. All she could do was bow her head, Jaken stretching and slowly moving over to her side as she turned her attention to the door. When she paused, Jaken snapped at her, "Hurry along, woman! Best to not keep lord Sesshomaru waiting!" What choice did she have in the matter now..?

Slowly, she slid the door open, closing it once the imp was beside her. Her eyes focused on her creator's door, and she wondered just what kind of reaction he might have. Before she could think too long on it, though, Jaken was at the door, knocking rather loudly, "Naraku! M'lord has requested we pay you a visit!" Kagura rushed to the imp, grabbing him away from the door as the fear built in her stomach. Of course, though, it was far too late by then, as Naraku's calm voice was heard from the other side of the door, "Enter."

"Unhand me, you foolish woman!" Jaken exclaimed, pounding on her arms until she let him go, rubbing where he'd hit her. She was tempted to strike him back, but it was better to not keep the spider waiting. His patience could only be pushed so far. So, reluctantly, she reached to open the door, sliding the imp in first, "Naraku.. Sesshomaru.." She couldn't find the words, knowing that it would upset her creator to hear someone else giving orders in his castle. Again, it seemed the imp had no sense of danger, for he stepped forth, scoffing at Kagura's babbling, "M'lord has requested his weapons, and that this _woman_ no longer keep him company."

For a long moment, the sorceress was still, Jaken awaiting his answer as Naraku- who was not looking in either of their directions- took a sip of his tea. Setting the cup down, he looked to the side, out the window, and then chuckled a bit, "Is that so?"

Jaken jumped a bit, appearing mortified, "Do you find it so amusing?"

His red eyes suddenly locked onto the imp, seeming to pierce right through him, as a silence fell over the room for several more seconds before he looked up to his raven haired incarnation, "You will leave him, Kagura, as he wishes." The woman seemed both insulted, and relieved. At least he wasn't as upset as she'd been worried he might be, "As for you, imp.. Step closer." 

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed when he heard the door opening, not sensing the woman with Jaken, who was approaching the demon lord with caution, "What is it, Jaken?" He asked, not even opening his eyes. The imp nearly jumped out of his skin, stuttering a bit as he drew nearer, "M-m'lord, here is.. here is your sword." Finally, those eyes opened, glancing at the single sword his servant carried with him. Tenseiga.. Only Tenseiga.

"Where is Tokijin?" Sesshomaru spoke softly, reaching out to accept the blade and set it down next to himself. Again, the imp seemed to struggle with his words, as if he were worried he'd upset the western lord, "Naraku said.. He told me that you could not have that sword back until you're proven yourself _trustworthy_, m'lord."

At first, the lord said nothing, focusing on the little green demon, and then glancing over to Kanna, who was still over at the wall of the room, her eyes closed. That woman, Kagura, was not coming back, Rin was sleeping, and he'd gotten one of his weapons back.. Any other time, he would have marched in and taken his sword back by force, but there was a passive side to him in that moment, "Rest, Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke softly, closing his eyes. Curling himself more around the little girl, he exhaled in a defeated manner. As long as Rin was safe, and the man didn't try touching him again, there was no need to get physical with him. Not over a sword that could put his ward in danger if he decided to use it. Not right now.. Perhaps tomorrow..

"Yes, m'lord. ..uh.. Goodnight."


	15. Traitor

"It's best to not worry about them." Bankotsu groaned, having been awakened by Jakotsu, "If they've died, there's nothing we can do." This answer seemed less than pleasing to the other male, whose facial features formed something of a pouting gaze. A look the leader could only smirk at, "Besides.." He whispered, wrapping an arm around the male's shoulders, grinning and getting rather close to his face, "It leave more shards for everyone else, eh?" It was hard to argue with that, but the other two were busy stuffing their faces with food Kagura had brought them earlier.

Just getting a whiff, Bankotsu jumped to his feet, "Why didn't anyone tell me there was food?" Jakotsu scoffed, hitting the man in the leg before folding his arms over his chest, upset at losing his pillow, as he'd been cuddled up with Bankotsu until then.

While all of this was going on, in another room, Sesshomaru slowly awakened, his eyes taking a moment to focus as the noise flooded his ears. Rin was no longer in his arms, and Jaken was still in sight. Where had the little girl gone? Feeling his blood stilling in his body, the lord was to his feet faster than human eyes could register, and out of the door just in time to catch Naraku, grabbing him and glaring into those red eyes, "Where is she?" The spider seemed a bit surprised, but he merely touched Sesshomaru's hand, letting out a slow breath, "I have not touched her, I assure you." Certainly, he did not expect the lord to believe such nonsense. However, the little girl's scent caught up with him, and the dog let the dark haired male go, darting outside before another word could be said.

There was a smile on the girls face as she caught sight of the dog, having been on her way back inside, "My lord! Look what I-" Golden eyes caught her small figure, and, before she could finish her sentence or even blink, the lord had her up in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as his red-tinted gaze scanned over the area, making sure there was nothing around to harm his Rin. But.. There was nothing. No one.. After regaining himself, Sesshomaru loosened his grip, his breathing slowly returning back to normal as Rin pushed against his chest to look up at him, "Lord Sesshomaru, I- ..." Her big brown eyes fell to the wilted, partially crushed flower in her tiny fingers, and she sighed in disappointment. Feeling oddly.. Bad about it, he accepted the small plant as he sat down against a tree with her, "It was more beautiful before.." With her eyes, she was accusing the dog for the murder of her flower, but it would seem he was paying no attention. His eyes were empty as his chest, and his lips were slightly parted, building a concerned feeling in the little girls stomach, "My lord..?" There was no reply, and she pursed her lips, taking hold of the destroyed flower he held so loosely, and tucking some hair behind the demon's ear, before slipping the flower behind as well. Her childish face was graced with a beautiful smile, and she clapped her hands together, "There! Even more beautiful than before!" Any other time, Sesshomaru would have simply ignored her childish speak, yet.. he couldn't bring himself to just brush it off. There was something off about him, certainly, being that he didn't move to take the flower out of his hair. "Rin," Their eyes met for a long, quiet moment, before Sesshomaru looked away, "Do not wander again." Her safety had been compromised. He couldn't trust anyone if she were out of his sight for even an instant.

Red eyes focused on the pair sitting by the tree for a moment longer, before Naraku slid the door open to the Band's room. Inside, Bankotsu was eating with the other three, laughing just as they caught sight of Naraku, "Good morning." Each of them watched the man intently, before nodding at him. Bankotsu swallowed his mouthful of food, then stood to face the taller man, "What is it? Have you heard from the others?" It seemed their confrontation from last night didn't completely ruin whatever relationship it was that they had. After all.. He wanted power enough to not turn his back on the spider, "Unfortunately, I've heard nothing. However.. I haven't come for that."

The man instantly had everyone's attention, Jakotsu rising from the floor to stand behind his beloved, curious as all of them were. Naraku reached into his sleeve, pulling out a rather large chunk of the jewel. At least bigger than they'd seen before then, "Bankotsu.." The spider's voice was soft, and his eyes were focused on the fragment, "The one called Inuyasha.. He poses a threat to me." The leader narrowed his eyes, looking from the jewel to the red eyed male. One could tell he wanted to ask what this had to do with him, but it was obvious he already had an idea, "I'd like you to.. Dispose of him." The fragment he held out wasn't all he had, but it was all the members needed to know he possessed, "I give this to you, and I shall allow you to keep the shards you find with the half-breed, upon ending his life. Also.." now having their interest, he looked to the leader, his features nothing if not serious, "If you do bring down he and his group.. You and your little friends.. Are free." A pointed gaze around the room, to each of the remaining members, and his and the leader's eyes met once more. Jakotsu's own eyes brightened at the prospect, and he clung to Bankotsu's arm, unable to keep from being excited. The man who he clung to only smirked, watching the spider for a long moment.

"Just kill some half-breed and earn power and freedom, you say?" Taking the jewel he'd been offered, he glanced over to his comrades, "We'll do it." Naraku's lips turned up at the corners, a dark grin gracing his face, "Excellent." Of course.. He would keep an eye on them through Kanna's mirror, just to see if Inuyasha's demise was certain, "I shall leave you to it, then."

When the spider was gone, Bankotsu clutched the jewel in his hand, turning to face what remained of his men, "Do you hear that? Get ready. We have a battle to get started." Jakotsu slid away from Bankotsu, ready to grab his weapon and accompany his lover and brothers into battle, only to be stopped by the leader himself. The soft touch to his shoulder made him swing around, looking into those eyes, "Jakotsu.. You're going to stay here, to make sure that Naraku doesn't pull anything funny." Immediately, it was clear this was less than what the male wanted. He stuck out his bottom lip, and he glared at Bankotsu, swatting his hand away, "Why is it that I'm always stuck babysitting? I want some of the action as well! This isn't fair!" Bankotsu rolled his eyes, tugging Jakotsu by the door, and leaning to whisper in his ear, "I trust you over all. Without Renkotsu around.. I need someone here, to keep an eye out for me. Someone who I know won't lie. Someone devoted. Please, Jakotsu, don't fight me on this? Stay behind."

In that moment, it was only them. The more feminine male's frown was still noticeable on his face, but he didn't speak at first. What was he supposed to say? Yes, he wanted to go. Yes, he wanted a taste of the action. But.. He.. Would do as asked of him, in the end. Bowing out, he went to the other side of the room, leaving Bankotsu to stare after him, feeling as if he'd crushed Jakotsu's spirits. Even so, the male was listening, and it was this devotion he loved him for, "Men," Looking to the other two, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu, he held out the jewel, "As the leader, I shall absorb this portion of the jewel. However, I shall protect you with my life." He swore, watching as they stood, dusting themselves off. The looks on their faces were less than pleased, but they said nothing out loud, "And.. You both may split the shards we gather from this.. Inuyasha." At the mention of this, they both grinned, and, with one last look back to Jakotsu, Bankotsu led the others out after grabbing Banryu, prepared for battle. With luck.. Perhaps they would find out what happened to their brethren, who'd gone to fight this same half-breed..

Still sitting outside, as they emerged, was Sesshomaru, who gazed up at the for a moment, mainly at Bankotsu, whom was greeted with one of the iciest glares he'd swear he'd ever seen cross someone's face. There was a smart remark on the tip of his tongue, but he just turned away sharply and led his men off. Away from the demon, and through the thick wooded forest. From there, it was a little tracking, and a bit of annoyance, but it would seem the dog did their job for them. Decked in red, from shoulder to ankle, Inuyasha raced through the trees, having caught their scent a mile away. He was determined to figure out just what had gone on with the last meeting from the ones who shared this scent. They'd managed to kill one.. The one of the remaining two had killed the other, before making off with their shards! What could all of that have been about? "Hey! Stop where you are!" He called out, stopping quickly before them, and drawing his sword as he finished his sentence. The gang was quick behind him, all atop Kirara. The two larger men following behind Bankotsu seemed a bit surprised, but the leader himself only narrowed his eyes a bit, looking the half-breed over with an intense stare. That amber gaze.. He and Sesshomaru shared great similarities.. "You are the half demon, Inuyasha, correct?" Bankotsu asked, shifting to hold Banryu out to the side intimidatingly. The dog-eared male bared his fangs a bit, gripping tightly to his blade, "Depends on who's asking."

"They're the same as the others, Inuyasha! They've got jewel shards! A lot of them!" He didn't even have to look back to Kagome as she spoke, he just snarled. It was as if she thought he was completely dense! If there were one thing he could handle, it was this. "I am Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven," The raven haired male. Of course, after speaking, he got nothing but a stare. There was no real change in Inuyasha's facial features, as if either this news meant nothing to him, or he had no idea what organization Bankotsu was talking about. At the very least, by what the girl had said only moments ago about them, the half demon would understand the three others they'd seemed to have met were of some connection to the men in front of him. "I don't care who you are." The white haired half breed scoffed, a smirk turning his lips as he held his sword at the ready, "Only thing I care about are jewel shards, and, if your little friends had them.. Then you must too!" As he finished his sentence, Inuyasha ran forward, and jumped into the air, holding his sword above his head and bringing it down to strike Bankotsu, who lifted Banryu, and merely forced his rival back, leaping after him immediately, to commence their battle.

* * *

It had been a good long while since Sesshomaru had watched that wretched man leave. The sun was already hanging low in the sky, Rin had been sent inside to eat with Jaken, and the lord himself had yet to move, staring off into the endlessness of the sky, goosebumps running up and down his pale arms under his sleeves. It wasn't because of the cold, but because of that feeling from the night before. It was back, settling itself inside his stomach, and making his breathing uneven, though the feeling wasn't nearly as bad as before. Even if it were, he wouldn't dare seek out Naraku to end it as he had. He would simply ignore it until he no longer burned in such a foreign way. "..I don't mean to disturb you." How had Sesshomaru not noticed him before? There was something so off about his body lately, and he felt as if he'd lost himself somewhere along the lines. It was that feminine male, who that cretin had been hanging all over, Jakotsu, who'd been watching him for some time. There was something very drawing about the lord. It wasn't that he was simply enticing because he was attractive. Not because of the way that beautiful white hair framed his face, or the calm expression on his face, nor was it those beautiful, fiery eyes. Where it could have been any and all of these things, it was.. His scent, and his body language. Jakotsu had been unable to stop staring once he caught sight of him outside, with that little girl of his. Was she his? She surely didn't seem demon, as he was. When she'd been sent in, Jakotsu actually made his way outside, his eyes glued to the dog. There was something about him that had Bankotsu's little lover completely drawn, and he couldn't pull away, "What is it you need from me?" Sesshomaru's cold eyes narrowed a bit, his nose crinkling in disgust for a reason Jakotsu would never be able to figure out on his own. He hadn't even noticed he'd been staring this entire time, and it was a bit embarrassing to be caught, "I couldn't help noticing you've been sitting out here all alone for some time. I thought I could offer you company."

There was a response on the demon's tongue. Of course this undead being would never do as company for a man such as himself, but those words died in his throat, as the scent the other carried continued to drown his senses, forcing him to turn away, closing his eyes without an utterance. The feminine male took this as positive, and invited himself closer to the lord, sitting only when there was no real response, "Is everything.. Alright?" He asked softly, folding his legs, and placing both hands in his lap. He couldn't help but notice there was a flower in the lord's hair, and his features brightened considerably at this find. Still, there were no words from the demon. He wasn't going to answer such a silly question, or any others for that matter. He wanted Jakotsu to leave.. This smell.. He smelled just like Naraku, and it was driving him wild. He could feel his skin heating up. It was almost worse than the night before, not only because of these strange feelings, but because of the memories he had, and how they made him react while feeling such a way. His pale lips parted softly, and Sesshomaru let out a slow breath, trying to keep his usual composure. That is.. Until he sensed his unwelcome guest getting closer. Within an instant, he snapped back toward the male, grabbing his wrist tightly, noticing he'd only been reaching out to him, perhaps trying to get his attention. There was obvious fear in those eyes, unlike there would have been in Naraku's, which lowered the dog's hostile front. After a moment of an exchanged gaze, he finally let go, watching as Jakotsu pulled back, a small and cautious smile finding his pretty lips, "That's.. A very lovely flower you have."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit, and he reached up into his hair, plucking the little plant from strands of white. He studied it only a moment before an obvious change came over him; his lips were no longer drawn in a hard line, his eyes seemed less cruel than Jakotsu had ever seen, and his features, as a whole, softened, leaving the feminine male breathless. He wanted that expression all to himself, to have those eyes on him, and those arms around him.. Before he knew it, he was leaning closer, his hand on Sesshomaru's leg. The dog didn't turn to look at him right away, though he wanted to slap the other away, and tear him limb from limb for thinking himself worthy of being so close to him, "What are your intentions with me?" The question would have caught anyone by surprise, especially because there was no venom in the demon's voice when he asked. It was as if he were simply curious, or already knew, and was passive. Why would that be? Just last night, he'd been so apprehensive. When their eyes did meet, and Jakotsu saw the want hiding deep in that molten gaze, a smirk found his lips. He had no idea it was completely against Sesshomaru's will, and he would become aggressive at the first sign of something that he didn't want to like, just as he'd done with Naraku. Only.. the spider had been able to handle the lord just fine, somehow knowing just how to keep his body wanting more, his mind too fuzzy to keep himself from submitting in any form. It was the scent of that man on Jakotsu that was drawing Sesshomaru in, and the anger he wanted so badly to lash out with was buried deep inside himself. Little did either of them know, a narrowed pair of red eyes caught every movement, teeth bared angrily as Jakotsu moved even closer to his mated, moving hair out of his face and getting dangerously close to kissing him. Why wasn't Sesshomaru attacking him as he had attacked the spider?

* * *

In the time that had passed, both of the comrades Bankotsu had brought with him had fallen, the jewel shards having been shot from their bodies, and leaving them to rot into bone, and that bone to turn to dust. The shards still lay on the ground, and Kagome had taken aim at Bankotsu, hitting his weapon a time or two, and scathing him as well. She was meddlesome, yet every time he went right after her, he was face to face with a very angry half breed. Not that he was a challenge in the slightest.. However, around the woman, and the others, he seemed oddly protective. Even when all seemed lost- blood staining his clothing, all of his brothers but one dead- there was no way he was going to stop here. he had too much to lose. "What are you waiting for? Make a move!" Inuyasha bellowed, gasping for breath. Oh, of course the red-garbed cretin had his share of injuries. Bankotsu and his brothers were no easy kill when human, and it was certainly more of a challenge with as much of the jewel as he'd absorbed, "Insolent puppy. You're as damaged as I am. Without your little woman to protect you, you'd never have killed my brothers, and there's no way you'll kill me!"

Inuyasha growled, and ran at the leader, who wasn't even sure he could hold his blade high and fight back. Truthfully, he was more tired than he let on, and his body was ready to accept death. Before it came, though, the half breed stopped in his tracks, covering his face, and backing up a bit. Bankotsu didn't understand, but he was pulled back just as an explosion went off between he and his rival. What on earth was going on..? His eyes met with the one's who had grabbed him, and he stared in disbelief, "Renkotsu, where have you been?" The bald male didn't say anything in return, and his expression didn't change. Instead, he looked Bankotsu over quickly, then glanced to where the grass had darkened a bit, marking where his brothers had fallen. Before he could move to take their jewels, Inuyasha came barreling through the smoke at them, Bankotsu holding up Banryu, and thrusting Inuyasha back long enough for Renkotsu to hit him with another explosive, which sent the half demon flying backward, dropping his own sword, and landing on the ground, gasping for breath, "You need medical attention. Come. Gather their jewels, and let's get out of here. I'll explain everything on the way." The leader snarled at his partner, glaring darkly, "I came to finish something. They have killed our brothers, Renkotsu!" The taller male sighed a bit, keeping his eyes on Inuyasha and his friends. The girl, oddly dressed, from earlier, looked upon him for a moment, screaming a question he couldn't understand, and Sango, riding her hell cat, held her weapon high above her head, "We shall get our revenge, but not right now! You have to listen to me!" Then, quick as he could, Renkotsu threw powder out before he and Bankotsu, watching each little explosion from the grains small as salt. A smoke covered them, leaving Sango blind, and, before Miruko could think to use his wind tunnel to clear the smoke, the newcomer ran and gathered each jewel before grabbing Bankotsu and dragging him away.

It was getting colder outside, and it didn't seem that Inuyasha's group was following after them. Bankotsu could now feel the pain coursing through his body, every cut, and bruise. He had failed in his mission, but all he could think about was getting back to Jakotsu, and sleeping this off. Once he was well again.. He and Jakotsu could leave this place, and start anew elsewhere. With the loss of all those close to him, there was no way he could go against Inuyasha, and that wretched woman. not yet. He'd have to get more of the jewel for himself, and then.. Then he could get his revenge. But trying to get them from Naraku wouldn't work until he was strong enough to kill him for them. He didn't like doing his dirty work, not when nothing came but bloodshed from his group, "Renkotsu.. You said you would explain. Start doing so." He was no longer even walking by himself. One arm was around his brother's shoulders, the other male holding him up, as his injuries were rather great. With every step, he flinched, his breathing heavy and his lips quivering. "I have been away." Renkotsu began, scanning over the trees, as darkness began to fall around them, "That half breed killed Mukotsu, and Suikotsu. He killed all of our brothers, and I was only watching over him, trying to find his weakness. When we found him.. He was a human, and still, with all his friends, we could not beat him. I'm sorry that I did not turn up sooner." The dark haired male was deep in thought, gripping tightly to his companion as he limped beside him through the forest. He wouldn't question the man just yet. Not until he was better.. Then he would confront him- Quickly, they both stopped, Renkotsu looking around with narrowed eyes for a moment. He could sense something.. "Is something wrong?" Their eyes met, and Renkotsu shook his head, beginning to walk again, "I thought I heard something."

It was a long and quiet walk back, from there. Naraku's castle had been in sight for some time now, and the barrier was down. It seemed the man knew they were coming. Because of how close they were getting, Bankotsu could feel his heartbeat quicken in anticipation of a warm embrace, and a good night's sleep. As they neared the edge of the trees, Renkotsu slowed down, allowing his brother to slip away, as he didn't want to seem weak upon seeing his beloved once again. "He's probably waiting. Let's go." The raven haired man waved for his companion to follow, and poked his head out of thr trees, just in time to catch sight of Naraku, his hand wrapped around Jakotsu's throat, and an all too evil glow in his eyes. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, and Bankotsu could only watch in horror as his beloved was ripped to pieces before his eyes. For what? Another- his most precious.. The man's eyes began to burn, as his features twisted into that of hatred, anger, and pain, "NO!" He screamed, running from where he'd been standing, holding Banryu out, ready to slice the man to ribbons for what he'd done. The pain from earlier was drowned in the pain of loss, and adrenaline, "You BASTARD! You will PAY!" That evil, red gaze turned on him, and he caught the man's weapon with his tentacles. His anger was not toward Bankotsu, but it still had not dulled from killing the man's lover. How dare anyone touch Sesshomaru other than himself? "You are a fool!" The spider hissed, just as Bankotsu began to tap into the jewel's power, using it to surround himself in acid for a brief enough moment to get those nasty appendages off of him. Racing for Banryu, he began to swing violently, cutting off what pieces of the other's body he came in contact with. He was blinded by his emotions, and the miasma Naraku emitted, but he kept swinging, screaming in rage as the spider got a hold of him once again, constricting tightly, so Bankotsu could no longer breathe. Still, Banryu was in his hand, and he thrust forward, piercing Naraku through the middle.

The man growled, dropping Bankotsu, and reverting to his more human appearance. He would have moved to strike, countering the attack the other man was moving to make, but, fast as lightning, a white streak flowed through his line of sight, and Bankotsu dropped, becoming dust, like his brothers before him. Sesshomaru stood before Naraku, the large jewel fragment in hand, his fingers bloody, and his eyes filled with anger. There was a long silence that followed, the wind blowing cold against their skin, and through the lord's long hair. Without so much as looking at the spider, Sesshomaru dropped the bloody jewel, and headed inside. This left Naraku completely speechless. The lord had.. Saved his life? Why? Sesshomaru passed Jaken, who had seen the whole thing, and was now very curious. What on earth had just transpired? Why would his lord protect the vermin who held him here? It had to be because of the heart which he still held.. If Naraku died.. So did Sesshomaru.

From in the shadows of the trees, Renkotsu smirked. He was disappointed, being that he hadn't gotten the jewel shards he'd been after. However.. He still had the ones from the fallen of today, and that was more than he'd had earlier. Oh, what to do now? He was the only one left, and had a nasty thirst for power he'd never wanted to share with his brethren anyway. As he chuckled darkly, clenching the fragments in his grip, he felt a hand on his shoulder, but did not jump in response. He merely closed his eyes, the smile still in place on his lips, "You are lucky Bankotsu was injured.. Or he might have noticed you earlier, like I did." Renkotsu turned to face the creature, extending his hand, "Here is your share of the bounty.. Kagemaru." The evil incarnation grinned, his sharp fangs protruding from behind his lips. With a white, oddly shaped hand, he took the fragments and swallowed them, licking his lips as if savoring the flavor of victory, "You are proving yourself to be very useful.." And, in a plume of smoke, they were gone.


End file.
